Our Generation's Cupid
by AlphaBetaSoup
Summary: Cupid's been around for many years and now he's back...as a girl? Meet Karmen McBarlen. This spunky highschooler's making matches. Let's just say she could probably classify as our generation's cupid...A Beta Story!
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so this is actually the very first fanfic I have ever written. I got this idea from reading 'Hello Dolly' by Jedi Annie Scrambler (great fanfic BTW. I highly recommend it.) _

_Jedi Annie Scrambler - I've got to give you credit. I might as well dedicate this story to you. It took me FOREVER to think of a good story plot for a TEC fic. I kind of...'borrowed' the whole 'matchmaker chic that writes in a journal what other people do' idea from you. I haven't actually SEEN 'Hello Dolly' though. So yeah...thanks! ;)_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own The Electric Company...yet...JK!<em>

* * *

><p>I stare at the unfamiliar building in front of me.<p>

The Electric Diner?

Okay, so you're probably lost right now. I'm Karmen McBarlen. I have long, wavy, shiny black hair, green eyes, pale skin and ruby red lips. Apparently I look like Snow White.

I recently moved to New York a week ago. My dad got a job transfer. New York is okay, but I like Britain way better. My mom says that's because I don't have any friends here...yet. I'm not really British, if you're wondering about me not having that thick an accent. I lived in Britain for a year. Before then I used to live in Ontario.

Anyway, my mom sent me out of the house to explore the streets of New York and hopefully make some new friends. I really didn't want to, but it was either this or chores. Yuck!

So now here I am, lost in New York. Well, not really lost since I can see my apartment from here. I walk into the Electric Diner and sit at a table in the far right corner. I notice there aren't many people here today. I pull out my black spiral bound notebook. Wait! Did I mention I`m a writer. Well, more like an observer. I like to watch to watch other people and write down what they do. I also like to play matchmaker. I`m like our generation's Cupid.

I grab a random pen off the table and start to write.

**_Table # 1_**

**_Mean looking girl with brown hair. Wearing a tie. She keeps glancing over at the guy at the other table. Hmmmm...Very interesting._**

**_Petite girl sitting next to her also has brown hair. Has a rather unique style. But she looks bored. And kind of...lonely? Needs a boyfriend._**

**_African-American guy. Tall. Big eyes that sort of freak me out. Looks offended by something. Needs a girlfriend._**

**_Big guy wearing a hat. Has a big, creepy smile on his face. Looks like he wants to rule the world or something. Talking to a robot. Robot?_**

I stare for a minute, then write;

**_Needs a life._**

**_There`s one more girl at the table. Looks like a younger version of the first girl. Big, black glasses. Looks smart. And young._**

"How may I help you?"

I literally jump out of my seat. My legs bang into the table with a loud thud. It hurts. A lot.

"Owww..." I groan.

"Are you okay?" the boy that just scared the heck out of me asks.

I nod. "Gosh, you scared me!"

"Sorry about that," the guy offers me his hand for me to shake, "I'm Shock."

I shake his hand. "That's such a cool name! I'm Karmen."

"Great to meet you Karmen. Are you new here?" Shock asks me.

"Yup! Moved here just last week," I smile. I really like this Shock guy. He's really nice...and kinda cute.

"So, do you work here?" I ask.

Shock nods.

"You see that guy over there," Shock points to the guy that the weird girl keeps looking at, "That's Hector. He actually runs the place."

My eyes widen. "Really?"

Shock nods. "So...can I get you anything?"

I shake my head. "No thanks."

"Well...I've got to get back to work but it was nice meeting you."

"Bye!" I wave as Shock goes back behind the counter.

I turn back to my notebook.

**_Shock. Nice guy. Really sweet and kinda cute. Hmmm...I wonder if he has a girlfriend._**

**_Table #2_**

**_Hector. Works at the diner. He's laughing while fixing his hair. Looks nice, but kinda vain. Hmmm...He seems to be flirting with the pretty blonde girl next to him._**

**_Pretty blonde girl next to him. Blushing like crazy. Seems really sweet, but looks like one of those clumsy types. Is she also flirting with Hector?_**

I write a quick note.

**_Must get Hector and blonde chic together._**

**_Really pretty girl with dark hair. Looks a bit younger than me. I like her t-shirt. Playfully punches the guy next to her in the arm. Could that mean something?..Nah. Probably not._**

**_Guy next to her. Also looks younger. Dark skin tone. Drinking a banana smoothie._**

**_Youngest guy. Also has a dark skin tone. Laughing like crazy. Cute, for an, like, eleven year old._**

I shut my notebook and look up. I gasp. The guy with the smoothie is drawing a picture. With his finger. In mid air!

My jaw drops. It's a red car. When he puts his hand down the red car moves. Like, it literally drives away!

Before I know what I'm doing I walk over to their table.

"How the heck did you do that!"

The kid looks up at me in alarm.

"Who are you?" the youngest boy asks.

I ignore his question.

"How. Did. You. Do. That?" I ask again.

"Um...we heard you the first time!" the dark haired girl says.

"Then answer me!" I am getting really annoyed now.

Everyone is still silent.

I try one more time. "How did you do that?" I flick my wrist, gesturing at the red car he drew.

Everyone's jaws drop open.

"What?" I ask.

I look down at my hand. My eyes widen. In the palm of my hand is a blue ball full of...letters?

"WHAT THE HECK!" I exclaim.

* * *

><p><em>Re-reading this story made me realize that this chapter is a lot shorter than I remeber it to be. Oh well. <em>

_I know, I know. I ended the first chapter with a cliffie. I'm so evil! Hee-hee. (insert evil Prankster laugh here) _

_So yeah. Review! That makes Beta very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very happy! XD _

_Thx 4 Reading :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers. _

_I would of uploaded this story sooner but...well actually I have no reason. I was going to post this chapter yesterday but I didn't. _

_I just wanted to point out that, like I said before, I wrote this story a few months before I made a fanfiction account and the characters may seem a teensy weensy itty bitty slightly whightly tiny miny smally wally ooc. So yeah. I'm just saying ;)_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: The usual. I do not own anyone except Karmen. Good ol' Kar...<em>

* * *

><p>"What do I do?" I exclaim.<p>

"Throw it!" says the blonde girl.

"What?" I stare at her confused.

"Throw it!" repeats the smoothie guy.

"How?" I ask.

"Like a baseball!" the youngest guy exclaims.

"I hate baseball," I say.

"JUST THROW IT!" they all yell in unison.

"Okay!" I roll my eyes, "sheesh, you don't have to yell."

And with that, I throw the blue ball. It goes out of control! It hits the ceiling, and then bounces off walls and all over the diner until it finally stops...and explodes in mid-air. Letters fly everywhere.

"That was..." the dark haired girl starts.

"...very odd," the blonde finishes.

"Now what?" I'm still kinda freaked out about what happened.

"Umm... okay!" Hector claps his hands together, "just visualize a letter and flick your wrist!"

"What! Why?" I ask.

"She's being difficult," the smoothie guy whispers in a sing-songy voice to the dark haired girl.

"I heard that!" I look at everyone to make sure this isn't some lame joke.

Then I flick my wrist.

Nothing happens.

I try again. Then again.

Not even a spark.

"Okay! What's going on?" I ask, "How do you know about those weird blue letter thingies?" I ask.

"They're called word balls," says the blonde chic.

"Whatever," right now I'm more interested in why New York is so messed up, rather than what to call blue learning balls that randomly come out of your hands.

Everyone flicks their wrists and 'word balls' appear.

"Wow...so can you all, like, draw animate stuff with your hands?" I ask.

"Nope, that's just me," smoothie guy says smiling proudly.

"We are all in a group called the Electric Company. We are basically like superheroes saving the town from the Pranksters, who hate our guts," explains the dark haired girl.

I'm about to ask who the Pranksters are when she points at the people from the other table. Well, that would explain the nasty glares.

"If you are nice and discover you have the power," the youngest boy says referring to the word balls, "you can join the Electric Company like me!"

"Wait," I look at my hand, "I've got the power! Well, sort of. How come I could only throw that word ball once?"

"That, we do not know, and until we figure it out you cannot join," Hector tells me.

"Oh," I try to hide my disappointment by moving on to the next question, "So how come he can draw those wicked cool pics and you guys can't?"

"When you join the Electric Company you get your own special skill," explains Hector.

"Then...what are you guy's special skills?" I ask.

"Well, what's your name?" the blonde girl asks.

"Well, what are your names?" I ask, instead of answering.

Smoothie guy groans.

"Fine! I'm Keith. This is Lisa, Marcus, Jessica, and her brother Hector. Now, can we get on with this?"

"Fine! My name is Karmen...McBarlen,"

Marcus giggles.

"Shut up!" I hiss.

"Watch this," Jessica says.

She lifts up her hands and shakes her head. Like, super fast. I give her a strange look. Suddenly I hear my voice.

"_Fine, my name is Karmen...McBarlen." _

_(Giggle) _

"_Shut up!" _

My eyes widen in surprise. "OMG! That was soooooooooooooo cool!"

"You think that was cool? Check this out!" Hector makes his hands into a box shape and pulls away. A picture of Jessica replaying our mini conversation appears. My eyes widen in the same surprised look as before.

"Sweet! My own personal tape recorder AND camera. All I need now is a calculator and my life is complete."

"Got that covered," Marcus throws a bunch of numbers in the air, "what do you need? Addition or subtraction. Or maybe division! Anything but multiplying. I stink at multiplying. Well, I used to stink, but now I'm pretty good at it. So, actually you can pick multiplication. Just no fractions. Well you can, but I'm really not that great at them. I always get them mixed up, but Jessica is tutoring me. Did you know that-?"

"Okay! I get it! What about you Lisa?" I ask, ignoring Marcus as he goes on about fractions...and decimals...and peanuts...and barnacles...and some strange uncle that works at some barnacle mine...

Lisa blushes.

"Okay, umm...what's one of the coolest things you've seen in New York?" she asks.

I shrug. "The Statue of Liberty was pretty cool. Why?"

Lisa smiled and threw a wordball, spelling out 'The Statue of Liberty' in all lowercase letters. "Well then, The Statue of Liberty," Lisa began rearranging letters, "was 'built to stand free.'"

I stare. "Wow. You have the power to unscramble words...LUCKY!"

Lisa blushes again.

"So, I have another question," I say.

"Spill," Hector replies.

"Sooo...do the Pranksters have powers too?" I ask.

"Actually, yes" Jessica says.

"You see that girl over there with the tie? That's Francine. She's the only one that can throw wordballs, but since she can't join the Company she doesn't have a skill," Hector tells me.

"Why can't she join?" I ask.

"Cause she's a _Prankster _and _Pranksters _are _EVIL,_" Marcus explains.

"Anyways, the girl dressed in red is Annie Scrambler. She has a power just like mine but she scrambles up words by stomping her foot," Lisa says.

"The tall guy is Danny Rebus. He's not that bad but he's really touchy. He can change any sentence into a rebus puzzle," Keith says.

"The guy with the robot is Manny. He doesn't have a power but he's really good at building things. The last girl is Gilda. She doesn't have a power either. She's like Francine's sidekick," Jess finishes.

"Cool," I say. I'm about to ask about Shock when I catch a glimpse of the clock.

"Oh shoot! I got to get home, like ASAP!" I glance at the clock again.

"Is it our fault?" Lisa asks, "Are you going to get in trouble?"

I shake my head. "Nah. Don't worry 'bout it."

I'm about to run out the door when I suddenly stop. I have one more very important question I've been wondering that can't wait any longer. I turn back towards them.

"So...um...are any of you guys like...um...dating?"

Everyone stares at me for a long moment.

"...no. Why?" Jessica asks.

"Oh, no reason!" I say rushing out the door.

As I run to my new apartment I can't help grinning. I know matchmaking can be wrong sometimes, but it's so much fun. What's the worst that could happen?

About halfway there I do a cartwheel. As I regain my original posture I can't help screaming, "YES! CUPID IS BACK!"

* * *

><p><em>I, personally, am not that big a fan of this chapter. It's just so...I dunno. Oh well. The next chapter is called, 'Chapter 3'! Isn't that interesting? <em>

_WFYL (Write For You Later) _

_BETA!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hiya everyone. Sorry I haven't been uploading but now that school's started I've been kind lazy so I won't be uploading as often. I know this chapter is short but I felt as if I just HAD to update this story and this is all I came up with so don't complain. The next chapter is gonna be even shorter. Sorry!_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own anythinganyone except Karmen and Layla. Who is Layla, you may ask. R__ead to find out._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Goal: Get Hector and Lisa together <strong>_

_**Step 1: Observe**_

I am sitting in a tree. Yes, a tree. It's been three days since I've met The Electric Company and I've decided to play matchmaker. That is why I'm in a tree. I'm _observing _Hector and Lisa as they play Frisbee in the park.

_**Hector throws Frisbee. Lisa catches Frisbee. Lisa throws Frisbee. Hector misses Frisbee. Hector picks up Frisbee. Hector throws Frisbee. Lisa catches Frisbee. Lisa throws Frisbee. Hector misses Frisbee. **_

_**Observations: Hector sucks at Frisbee. **_

Okay, so maybe they haven't done anything cute or romantic yet. It's only been twenty minutes. Or has it been thirty? Either way, that doesn't mean they don't like each other.

"Hey you guys," Jessica waves at them.

Dang it! If Jessica joins them it'll ruin everything! I panic, trying to think of a way to stop her. Then I do the unthinkable. I chuck Layla, my notebook, at her head.

"Ow!" Jessica turns around.

"Psst, Jess. Over here," I whisper.

She looks at me and frowns. "Karmen! What are you doing?"

"Grab my notebook. I'll explain once you get up here."

"Ok?" Jessica shrugs and does what I tell her.

"Sorry about that," I say clutching Layla.

"You better be," Jess replies, rubbing the back on her head.

I frown. "I was talking to Layla."

"Who's Layla?" Jessica asks. I point to my notebook.

"You named your notebook?"

"So you know how earlier I told you that I like playing matchmaker for other people..." I start, ignoring Jessica's question.

"Yeah."

"Well I decided to play matchmaker for your brother!" I squeal.

Jessica raises her eyebrow. "With Lisa?"

"Well duh! Did you know that they like each other?"

"Well yeah. Everyone knows that."

"Well look at them," I gesture towards Hector and Lisa, "tell me this isn't love."

Jessica looks their direction. "Well I'll tell you this isn't the loveliest scene. I'm not sure what's so romantic about Hector being chased by a bunch of park dogs."

"What are you talking ab-OH MY GOSH!" to my horror, I turn to see Hector being chased by a bunch of vicious looking dogs.

"Don't worry about him. He usually doesn't get caught. But I'm still confused. Why are you hiding in a tree?"

"Because I'm observing them. I need to know how their relationship works, but they can't see me following them," I shrug.

"Because...?"

"I don't want to seem like a stalker! Sheesh, don't you know how to meddle?" I ask her, accidentally dropping Layla.

Crud.

"So wait. You're stalking them?" Jess gives me weird a look.

"Technically I'm not stalking them. I'm simply just _observing _their actions," I correct her.

Jess picks up the pair of binoculars sitting on my lap. "So you're stalking them?" She repeats.

"OKAY, OKAY! CALL IT STALKING!"

Suddenly the park goes silent. Too silent. Even the evil park dogs are silent.

"Jess?" Hector looks up at the tree we're sitting in, "is that you?"

"And...Karmen?" Lisa squints up at us, "what are you guys doing up there?"

My eyes widen in alarm. "Now what?" Jess asks me.

"There's only one thing you can do when you're caught observing by the one you are observing...abort bush! ABORT BUSH!" I yell.

Jessica and I jump out of the tree and sprint all the way to my apartment, not bothering to speak to either Hector nor Lisa.

* * *

><p><em>There you have folks, the newest chapter to Our Generation's Cupid! Now it's all up to you to review! Yay! <em>

_-Beta :D _

_P.S. You know how in chapter two Lisa changed The Statue of Liberty into saying 'built to stand free'? Well it's actually supposed to say 'built to stay free'. I got mixed up. (Blame it on Alpha) LOL! _

_P.P.S. Don't worry The electric phantom. I will not forget about Jessica and Keith. How could I? They're just so awesome! I'm not sure if I'm gonna do a love triangle. Maybe. Your fanfics rock! You should update some of them. Particularly Friend to Foe and Barbie Girl Jess. Those ones are my favourites :) Gosh! Now I'm starting to rant like Marcus too! I should seriously stop typing now. Bye! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Yo peeps. It's me, Beta, with a new OGC chappy! _

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I don't own TEC...yet...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Annie's POV <strong>

"ABORT BUSH!" I hear that newbie Karmen scream from the park. Ugh. Don't people know how to talk these days? My head already hurts from babysitting Amy last night and I don't need some Electric Company wannabe making it worse.

I start walking towards the park. Karmen and Jessica are running straight towards me.

"Out of my way!" Karmen yells.

"Sorry," Jessica says bumping into me. I fall backwards, landing in a bush.

"Ow!" I holler, "Watch it!"

Both girls ignore me. I thought they were the Electric Company. Well, Jessica at least. Aren't they supposed to be helping people? Gosh!

I stand up. Ew! My dress is covered with dirt and hair is filled with twigs. Could this day get any worse?

"Annie!" I hear a voice calling me from one of the picnic benches. I freeze. I recognize this voice anywhere.

It's Danny.

My heart skips a beat. I've always had this little _thing _for Danny. Nothing big though. It's so tiny it's microscopic...okay, maybe_ slightly_ bigger.

"Annie?" Danny calls again running towards me.

My eyes widen. He can't see me like this! I rush behind a close by tree, hoping to hide myself from..._him. _

"Annie?" Danny calls a third time walking right past me. Wow, I can't believe he didn't see me. This tree is a pretty failed hiding spot.

I'm about to go home to was my hair when something catches my eye. Something red and shiny, covered in stickers.

It's a notebook.

I pick it up. On the cover reads:

_LAYLA _

_Property of Karmen P. McBarlen _

_HANDS OFF! _

In the bottom right corner it says:

_If found, return to me! XD_

I skim through the book. In it are pages and pages of diary-like goods. Now, who in the world would leave a diary lying in the park for _anybody_ to read? A dumb one, that's it! I grin.

Karmen is a friend on the Electric Company right? So she must know things. _Interesting things _that us Pranksters wouldn't know. This thing could be filled with juicy gossip for all I know. With it I could crush the Electric Company for good! Okay, probably not. But I may be able to blackmail them and stuff.

"Annie-," Danny says, completely out of breath. I guess he found me. Danny looks me up and down, shocked by my 'I just got pushed into a bush and now I look terrible' appearance.

My feel my face go bright red but I don't care. I'm already grinning like an idiot. And it's not because I'm staring straight into his big brown eyes.

"Annie, are you okay?" he asks, his face all serious.

I nod my head. "Yup. In fact I'm better than okay," I hold up the notebook, "It's blackmail time!"

* * *

><p><em>I really have nothing to say. Just review plz. <em>

_Hope you all enjoyed. _

_BETA :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey peeps! I know, you're probably a bit ticked off about the whole 'me not updating in almost a month' thing. I don't blame you. I also don't blame you for hating this chappie._

_It's horrible._

_It's just a lame filler chappie so it kinda sucks. It's also very rushed. The good news is that now that I've taken care of this chapter, I can finally start the next chappie (which, BTW, is gonna be pretty awesome.) The other good news is that I'm probably going to upload tomorrow or the next day to make up for not uploading for so long._

* * *

><p><em>Hee hee hee! I'm not gonna say that I don't own TEC this time...dang it! I just did XP<em>

* * *

><p>"Are...they...still...there?" Jessica managed to say between gasps.<p>

"I...don't...think...so," I reply, just as much out of breath as Jess.

We just made it to my apartment. I pull a key out of my back pocket and open the door.

"So...what do you wanna do?" I ask Jessica, kicking away one of the many boxes piled up in the living room.

"I dunno. What do you normally do around here?"

I shrug. "Watch movies. In my room. Where there aren't as many stupid boxes."

Jessica nods.

I gesture her to follow me, "To my bedroom!"

* * *

><p>"Okay," I say, spreading out all thirty-two movies I pulled out of a box shoved under my bed, "I've got Twilight, Mamma Mia, three Harry Potters...how about this one?" I hold up a DVD.<p>

"High School Musical? Really?" Jess raises her eyebrows.

"You're right. I'm not even sure why I have this."

"Because you enjoy the sight of high schoolers running around and singing about every single thing that happens in their life?"

I laugh. "Well, it's better that this," I hold up a copy of Hairspray.

Jess gasps. "I love that movie!"

"Me too. I was just kidding."

"Sure you were."

"I WAS!" I protest.

Jessica was about to reply when suddenly...

**THUMP!**

"What was that?" Jessica asks, obviously alarmed by the sound.

"Ugh! It's our neighbours. They're so loud. It's SO annoying!"

**THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! **

"They're really this loud?" Jessica asks.

I nod. "If you think this is bad, you should've heard them yesterday-,"

**"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"**

Jessica and I look at each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" she asks me.

"Pop a bag of popcorn, grab a video camera, knock on the neighbour's door, record their argument, post it on YouTube, and get about a bazillion hits?" I ask.

"No..."

**"YOU'RE ALL IDIOTS!"**

"I meant go over there and ask them to quiet down," Jess explains.

I shrug. "Fine by me."

Within moments Jessica and I are banging on the door.

"Hey!" I yell, "Could you keep it down?"

"No!" a voice replies. "Go away!"

"Please?" Jessica asks.

"Jessica?"

The door opens and I find myself face-to-face with...

* * *

><p><em>Mwahahahaha! You'll never know! (until,like, maybe tomorrow XD)<em>

_Bye 4 now! _

_BETA :P_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey! For the very first time ever, it's me, ALPHA!**

**BETA told me to post this chapter for her so here it is! The sixth chapter of "Our Generations's Cupid" AKA "OGC". I hope you guys all like it :)**

**So...DISCLAIMER, DISCLAIMER! BETA does _NOT_ (read: NOT)own "The Electric Company". If she did then...**

* * *

><p>A very <em>sophisticated <em>looking Francine Carruthers walks out of her walk-in-closet wearing a newly pressed suit and tie. She has her hair up in a tight bun and is wearing a pair of black glasses that make her look smarter. She is also carrying a briefcase.

"Hello fellow Pranksters," She says to her friends Annie, Danny, and Manny who are all sitting on her bed, "Oh, and Pranksters-in-Training," she adds.

Gilda, who is sitting on the floor, beams.

"I have called this very important Prankster meeting because-"

"Correction! I called this emergency Prankster meeting," Annie says.

"Actually, since this is _MY_ house, the whole thing automatically becomes _MY_ meeting," Francine says smugly.

"The only reason we're having the meeting in YOUR room is because MINE is getting redone!" Annie says raising her voice.

"Well this is my pillow so HA!" Francine laughs.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with EVERYTHING!"

"What does that even mean?"

"Quiet! What do you think Gilda?" Francine asks, looking over at her expectantly.

"I think you're both being ridiculous," Gilda says. After seeing that they're glaring at her she quickly adds, "But what do I know? I'm just a Prankster-in-Training."

"Quiet Gilda," Francine says, "What do you know? You're just a Prankster-in-Training."

"But that's what I just said-"

"Can we just get on with the meeting?" Danny asks, obviously very annoyed by their pointless argument.

"Of course we can, Danny." Annie says smiling. Francine mocks her under her breath.

"Oh, put a can in it, Franny. Anyways, I called this meeting because..." Annie shuffles through her bag and pulls out Layla, "I have this."

"What is it?" Manny asks, gaping at its glory.

"A notebook. Duh!" Annie says.

"I meant, whose book is it?"

"It belongs to that girl, Karmen," Danny replies, "Read the cover."

"Who's Karmen?"

"Ohmigawsh, Manny! Where have you been for the past three days?" Annie asks exasperatedly.

"Apparently not in the same galaxy as you," Manny mumbles under his breath.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Gilda asks, "Let's open it!"

Annie flips Layla open to a random page.

_Eggs_

_Milk_

_Pudding cups_

_Syrup_

_Bread _

_Carrot sticks_

Manny gasps.

"What?" they all say in unison.

"She forgot the peanut butter!"

Annie rolls her eyes and flips a few pages forward.

_Ways to Mend a Broken Heart _

_Skip school –my mom would kill me!_

_Eat chocolate –Already tried that. Stomach aches aren't very helpful._

_Throw darts at his picture...or at him –Whoa there Megs! A bit too violent, even if he deserves it._

_Ugh! I can't believe Danny dumped me!_

Four pairs of eyes slowly turn toward a shocked Danny.

"What? It wasn't me!" he protests, "Besides, this was written over a month ago!"

Annie breathes a sigh of relief and flips forward more pages.

"Wait! Go back one!" Gilda exclaims. Annie flips back a page.

_**Goal: Turn New York City into New Love City**_

_**(Become cupid once again)**_

"Cupid?" Danny asks, "What does cupid have to do with anything?"

Annie shrugs and begins to read out loud.

_**Possible Matches**_

_**Hector x Lisa**__ – It's pretty much been confirmed. They totally like each other! They just don't realize it yet._

"Hector and Lisa _LIKE EACH OTHER_?" Francine exclaims.

"Uh yeah," Annie shrugs, "Everyone knows that."

_**Jessica x Keith**_–_I dunno. They're in that awkward stage when they're obviously more than friends yet they still don't really __like__ each other. Oh well. I think I can work with that._

_**Marcus**__–As far as I'm concerned, I'm not pairing him up with anyone. I just wanna get rid of him. (No offence but he's really annoying)_

"Who's Marcus?" Francine asks with genuine confusion.

"You know him. Marcus Barnes? The newest Electric Company Member?" Gilda prompts. Francine blinks.

Gilda sighs. "Marty Farms?"

"Oh..."

_**Manny**__–I need to get him away from that stupid robot. _

"Not the robot!" Manny exclaims. "He's at home taking a nap."

_**Francine**__-I think she likes Hector. Actually, I KNOW she does. But that's not so going to stop me from getting him together with Lisa._

Manny snorts. "You like _Hector_?"

"N-no! Of course not!" Francine stutters, her face going bright red.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" everyone, excluding Francine and Gilda, bursts out laughing.

"That is HILARIOUS!" Annie wipes a tear away from her eye.

"Oh really?" Francine say fuming, "Funnier than you and _Danny_?"

Annie and Danny instantly stop laughing and stare at each other.

"Thought so," Francine says smugly. She picks up the book reads it out loud.

_**Annie x Danny **__–They're both single Pranksters whose goals in life are to make other people's lives miserable. They're perfect for each other!_

_**So...I told Jessica about me getting Hector and Lisa together in hope of getting some extra info. Then I accidentally spilled to Lisa that I was planning on getting Keith and Jess together.**_

_**I really hope they don't talk to each other about it or everything'll go downhill...and I like the top!**_

"Hmmm...this girl seems pretty devious. If she wasn't so good she'd make a perfect Prankster," Manny comments, "What do you guys think...guys?"

"Francine and Hector sitting in a tree..." Annie starts.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Danny finishes.

"Shut up!" Francine hisses. She grabs a boot off the floor and chucks at the wall. They dodge it.

**THUMP!**

"Francine! Do you know how badly hurt I could've gotten if that had hit me?" Danny asks angrily.

**THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! **There go more shoes.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Annie yells.

"Am not!" Francine yells, reaching down for another shoe. "YOU'RE ALL IDIOTS!"

"I think you should calm down a bit," Gilda says, collecting the shoes Francine had thrown.

"Quiet Gilda! What do you know? You're just a Prankster-in-Training!" Francine, Danny, and Annie all yell in unison.

It's then that someone, err someones, start banging on the front door.

Gilda and Manny both race to the door and listen.

"Hey! Could you keep it down?"

"No!" Manny barks. "Go away!"

"Please?" a different voice asks.

"Jessica?" Gilda looks at Manny.

They open the door and find themselves face-to-face with...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...BETA says _REVIEW_..._please_?**

**Ciao!**

**ALPHA**


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey you ggguuuyyysss!_

_Here I am with another chapter to OGC! I guess you wanna know what took so long, right? Well, the reason I didn't update was mostly due to the fact that I had absolutely no idea what was going to happen next. I still don't know what's going to happen next (but I'll think of something. I ALWAYS think of something ;))_

* * *

><p><em>Rscmeildai: I, Teba, od ont now ECT!<em>

_..._

_ANNIE! Stop scrambling my disclaimer!_

Annie Scrambler: Fine.

* * *

><p>"<em>Karmen!" <em>

I blink. I can't believe Manny lives here. Or does Gilda? Either way they should seriously quit it with the thumping. I mean, why were they so loud anyways?

"Hey Manny...Gilda. What-"

"Okay! What's with all the racket?" Jessica snaps, interrupting me midsentence. She doesn't look very happy. She never does when there's a Prankster around.

"Nothing," Gilda shifts nervously.

"Sure..." I roll my eyes, "_Nothing. _Now which one of you lives here?"

"Like we'd tell you that Francine lives here," Manny gives us an evil grin before letting out an evil laugh, "Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

We stare at him.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha...ha...ha...ha-I told you, didn't I?"

I nod. "Sure did."

"Ugh! Curse that bad Prankster habit of always blurting out things that we shouldn't!"

"Now that we know who lives here, why does it sound like someone's throwing rocks at the wall? Is someone, oh, I dunno, throwing rocks at the wall?" I ask, narrowing my eyes.

Gilda shakes her head. "Boots," she mumbles.

"Why did you tell her?" Manny yelps.

"I dunno! I thought I was supposed to."

"It's okay Gilda," I say, then turn to Manny, "I've got one more question for you...WHY THE HECK ARE YOU THROWING BOOTS AT THE WALL? ARE YOU TRYING TO BREAK IT OR SOMETHING!"

Manny and Gilda both take a step back. Not that I blame them. I can get pretty loud sometimes, but only when I'm mad...or sad...or sometimes happy...or-oh never mind. You probably get the point.

"You may have got me last time but this time I'm serious. There is nothing you can do to make tell you," Manny sneers.

"Tell me what?"

"Oh you know what I'm talking about!"

"Do I Manny?" I raise an eyebrow, "Do I really?"

"Yeah you do...or at least I think."

"Think what?"

"That you already know what we're up to."

"Oh. Speaking of that, what ARE you up to?"

"I'd tell you but you already know."

"Know what?"

"Know that we have your book."

I stare at Manny. What book? I barely even read! I just watch the movies and fake it. The only book I've read recently is my...notebook. Which, now that you mention it, doesn't seem to be in my hand. I don't even remember taking it home...

Ohmigosh! They stole Layla!

Okay, I should seriously stay calm. I mean, there is a small possibility that they haven't read it yet. Oh who am I kidding? They're Pranksters for crying out loud! Of course they've read it! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! I have, like, ALL my secrets written in that thing! I have stuff written about THEM in it, INCLUDING some of their potential dates (and mine). Ugh! This is so embarrassing but I gotta keep calm...keep calm...keep calm...I'm going to handle this in the nicest way possible.

"WHAT! YOU HAVE LAYLA!" I shriek in the 'nicest way possible.'

"We-we never s-s-said that," Gilda stutters.

"You never denied it either!" I snap. I can literally feel my face go bright red. I haven't been this mad at someone since...well, since forever.

"Look _Karmen, _we don't have your precious red notebook. We don't even know what Layla is."

I glare at him. "Then how did you know that Layla's a what and not a who? How did you know that she's a notebook? How did you even know that she's RED?" I swear smoke came puffing out of my ears when I said that.

"Because...uh..." Manny stares at me with wide eyes.

I tap my foot impatiently. "Because...?"

"Because...oh you got me!" Manny mumbles something and stomps away. Gilda gives me one last scared look before running off as well.

I stand there until Manny finally returns with my precious, red notebook.

"Took you long enough," I mumble, snatching Layla away from him. I may have also scratched his arm in the process but, as of now, I really don't care."

"Let's go Jessica," I say hugging Layla to my chest. I turn to where Jess was last standing but she's not there."

"Jessica?" I spin around in a full circle. Jess is nowhere to be seen. I turn back to Manny who is staring at me while clutching his arm and biting his lip. Guess I did scratch him.

"Bye." I give him one last glare before running off to go find Jessica.

As I run off though, I can't help but hear a cry of pain, followed by a very quiet, "she's cute" and a door slam.

* * *

><p>I find Jessica sitting under a tree. She has her cell phone in her hand and a big smile on her face. By the way her fingers are moving I can tell that she's texting.<p>

"Where were you?" I ask, sitting down next to her.

"Oh!" Jessica gasps shoving her phone in her pocket and looking at me, "Here, I guess. So, how did things go?" I roll my eyes. There's no doubt that she's trying to change the subject.

"Fine. They had Layla though."

"Oh. That's horrible," Jess exclaims. She's distracted and I catch a glimpse of her looking back at her pocket.

"Uh huh. So...who were you texting?" I ask casually, or as casual as a girl like me can handle.

"Oh, just one of my friends," she shrugs.

"I see...is it someone I know?"

Jessica shakes her head so hard it's almost suspicious. "Doubt it. No offence but you only know, like, ten people here."

I nod my head slowly. "True..."

I have a feeling that she's lying but between the fact that I nearly lost Layla and I'm tired as heck, I don't bother questioning any further. I mean, come on. For all I know it could just be some girl she wants to trade shoes with or something. But then again if it's nothing big then why would it be such a big deal whether or not I knew?

* * *

><p><strong>Manny's POV<strong>

"I cannot believe that we lost the book," Annie groans, "And after all that hard work I did just to get it!"

"But I thought you just found it on the ground," Gilda says.

"Yeah, but still..."

"You people should stop all that complaining," Francine says standing up, "Due to Manny's _rookie _mistake, I, Francine Carruthers, took matters into my own two perfect hands."

"I am not a rookie!" I bark. Francine ignores me and continues.

"Well, after Manny walked in and said that we had no choice but to give the thing back I secretly ripped a page out of it. Yes, I did. You can thank me later."

"What does it say?" Danny asks.

"I have no idea but, considering all the juicy secrets on the other pages, it's got to be good."

"Well then let's see it then!" I urge.

"Okay, okay," Francine says picking up the piece of white paper, "the Great Francine shall not be rushed."

Annie grabs it from her. A big grin spreads across her face. I peer over her shoulder and read it. My eyes bulge out. This page is so great that...that...

...that I can _almost _forgive Francine for calling me a rookie.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys! It's me, Beta, with another chappie for Our Generations Cupid!_

_I was originally going to update this on Sunday but I never finished the chapter. On Monday I was going to complete it but I got distracted by the new wii game I got for my B-Day and I just HAD to play it (Just Dance 3! And my birthday was on Monday!) On Tuesday I nearly forgot all about it until my teacher started teaching us Valentines Day words in French and he mentioned that Cupid in french is Cupidon or something. After school I finished the chapter but just as I was going to post it...the internet shut off (how ironic XP)_

_So now I'm posting it today just before I go to school. You can thank me later. Now stop reading this authors note and start reading the darn chapter! ;)_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: If I owned TEC then I wouldn't be writing fanfics...I'D BE WRITTING EPISODES BABY!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>It's early in the morning. I am at the diner.<strong>

I know, lame sounding right? But kind or writing would you expect from a girl who's been sitting outside the Electric Diner for half an hour just waiting for it to open so that she's certain that she's the first person there? Cause, if you haven't noticed, I've been sitting outside the Electric Diner for half an hour just waiting for it to open so that I'm certain that I'm the only one here.

"Hello Karmen," Shock says finally opening the door, "what are you doing here so early?"

"I'm early?" I ask innocently, shutting Layla and following him inside.

"Yeah...Hector's not even here yet."

I fake being surprised. I mean the whole point of this was to make sure I had some time alone with Shock. You know, just to get to know him and stuff.

"I guess it's just you and me...it _is _just you and me...right?" Shock nods his head. Good.

"Would you like anything?" he asks me.

"Just a hot chocolate please."

"One hot chocolate coming right up!"

I laugh as Shock makes a big show of pouring chocolate powder into a cup. There's a five minute silence as I wait for my drink. Five minutes that I wish I knew what to do about. Should I ask him his favourite colour or...

"Here you go," Shock hands me a warm mug. I take it gratefully and sit down. He sits down next to me. We drink our cocoa silently, not talking at all. Instead we just stare at each other. Which is nice...I guess. I mean, I have absolutely no problem with staring at him all day. Not that I would cause that would be creepy, but I could...you know what? I'm just going to shut up now.

"So..." Shock says, finally breaking the silence, "I was wondering if-"

"YOU HAVE A MILK MUSTACHE!"

I spin around to see Marcus pointing at me.

"Gah!" I scream, "Marcus! How long have you been there?"

He shrugs. "About ten minutes. Why?"

"Because you scared the heck out of me! You should have said something!" I snap.

"I did. I said 'YOU HAVE A MILK MUSTACHE!'"

My face goes beet red as I wipe at my mouth. I turn to Shock, who is watching us with an amused expression on his face. How embarrassing.

"Marcus, don't you have anything _better _to do?" I ask him.

"Nope! I was going to hang out with today Jessica but she won't pick up her phone!" it scares me how no matter what the situation Marcus always finds a way to be positive about it.

"Then why don't you go look for her?"

"I would but I'd rather hang out with you guys today! You know, just the three of us!" Marcus says wrapping his arms around me and Shock.

I gulp. A whole day with the guy of my dreams..._and Marcus? _Heck no! I did NOT wake up at five this morning just to spend a day with the guy of my dreams _and _Marcus. If I had known this was going to happen then I definitely wouldn't have replaced my _Hello Kitty _pj bottoms for my red skinny jeans and taken the liberty to actually straighten my hair!

"As much as I would love to spend the day with you..." I say to Marcus though I'm looking at Shock, "...I can't. You see I...uh...gotta go! Bye!" I run off to the biggest table at the back of the diner leaving my hot chocolate behind.

Well THAT didn't turn out as well as I'd hoped.

Annoyed, I picked up a pen and begin to write.

**Little Marcus Barnes is going to get! He just ruined my kinda-sorta-not really-never mind date with Shock! Doesn't he have any friends his age to annoy? Sheesh :( **

**MAD. ANGRY. FRUSTRATED. ANNOYED. TICKED OFF. TOTALLY P-**

Crud. I dropped my pen.

I roll my eyes and sink under my seat. The floor is surprisingly clean (THANK GOODNESS!) and I easily spot my pen. I grab it and sit up, which a very idiotic move considering I'm under a table.

"Ow..."

"...if you don't mind me asking, why are we here?"

Shoot! Someone's coming. I'm about to crawl out from under the table when I hear a familiar voice.

"Because Annie, this place is the closest and I have a sore foot so walking far is bad for me."

It's Danny Rebus. And he's with Annie Scrambler.

If you think this is the part when I squeal and act all girlish (for obvious reasons) then you are wrong. I mean, I probably would if it wasn't for the fact that I'm stuck under their table. You see, I don't mind observing them, I do it all the time, but I normally do it from another table or a plant. I do not do observing from under a table. Way too risky.

"Any who, what did you think of yesterday's Prankster meeting?" Danny asks.

"Crazy. Manny totally screwed everything up," Annie replies.

"I agree."

"What the Electric Company doesn't know is that _we _won. Poor little Karmen should be more careful. She has no idea who she's dealing with."Annie says.

Poor little Karmen? What is she talking about?

"Sorry I'm late! I was-Francine isn't here yet?" I recognize that voice as none other than Gilda.

Great. More Pranksters. _Just what I needed._

"No Gilda. Francine is not here. And our meeting does not start for another twenty minutes," Danny says strictly.

"Oh," I hear Gilda quiet footsteps. She's leaving.

"Guess what Danny. I thought of an amazing plan to destroy the Company this morning!"

Destroy the Company? O-kay...

"Really? What is it?" Danny asks.

"Well you know that paper Francine has? I was thinking we should show it to one of them."

What paper? I'm so confused...

"That's a good idea! But to who? Lisa?"

"Nah," Annie says, "she'd probably just show it to them right away. I was thinking more of Hector or Jessica. She sure knows how to hold a grudge."

"That's genius!"

"Wow...thanks Danny."

There's silence. Neither of them are saying anything. For a moment I wonder if they're even sitting at the table anymore. What's going on up there? I take a deep breath and sneak a peek at them. They're staring dreamily at each other. Kinda like me and Shock _probably_ would've been if it wasn't for you know who.

I sigh and slide back under the table. Are they ever going to leave?

"Who said that?" Annie snaps.

Shoot! Did I just say that out loud?

"Hello?" Annie asks nervously, "Hello!"

_Okay, okay. Just keep calm. Just keep quiet. Keep calm. Keep quiet. Calm. Quiet. Calm-_

"ACHOO!"

Okay, seriously?

"Something strange is going on," says Danny.

"Yeah!" Annie agrees. "I thought we were the only one here...except for the dude that never talks and the dude that won't shut up."

Dang it! They're onto me. I need to think of a distraction, and fast. Think...think... Who are the people the Pranksters despise the most? The ones that have been out to get the FOREVER (according to Jessica)? The ones that'll send Danny and Annie off my trail for good just by hearing their names?

I shrug my shoulders and take a shot. If they don't fall for this then I'm doomed. I close my eyes, take a deep breath, and blurt out;

"LOOK! THERE'S A GIANT PINK ELEPHANT FROM NEBRASKA CHASING AN IRISH GOPHER ALL THE WAY FROM TIMBUKTOO!"

Not what you were expecting, huh? Well me neither.

Danny and Annie both look towards the window in confusion. I take this as an opportunity and crawl away as fast as I can to behind the counter. I stand up, planning to sprint out the door when Annie and Danny turn away, but bump straight into Shock instead.

"GoshI'msuchaclutzohmygoshI'msosorryShock!" I blurt out.

He lifts his hand up in response, basically telling me to shut up in a cute, non mean way. I cover my mouth with my hands and blush a very deep shade of red. He then reaches down to pick Layla up for me. My face goes even redder.

"Yeah, um, sorry," I mumble before rushing out of the diner.

* * *

><p>I cannot believe that I, Miss Karmen Penelope McBarlen made that big a fool of myself in front of a guy. A <em>cute <em>guy to be exact. You know, this type of thing would never have happened if I still lived in Britain, or Ontario, or any of the other places I've lived before New York. Right now I'm not liking the taste of this big apple (ya know, cause the call it the big apple city for some strange reason.)

"Oof!" I cry as I bump into someone. It's Hector.

Geez, what's with me bumping into guys this morning?

"Oh, Karmen right?" Hector asks. I nod. "Good. You're just the girl I wanted to see."

Before I can ask what he wants me for he grabs my hand and drags me back to the diner. Great. Just the place I _didn't _want to go to.

"So you're a girl right?" he asks me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snap.

Hector eyebrows scrunch together. "I didn't meant it like that. I meant it like you know what girls like, don't you?"

"Oh," I breathe a sigh of relief, "well if that's the case then yes, I know exactly what girls like."

"Good because I need help impressing a girl I like."

* * *

><p><em>Lolz. I already bored you with my story of why I didn't update sooner so I've got nothing to say here except to remind you to review (please)<em>

_Thanks for reading_

_~BETA ;D_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey you guys! It's me, Beta, back with a new chapter of Our Generations Cupid! Can I have a round of applause?_

_*crickets chirp*_

_-.- Okay... anyways, I don't have much to say today except R&R please. :)_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Trust me, if I did just so happen to own TEC you'd probably never here the end of it! ;)<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>You <em>need help impressing a girl you like." I asked with wide eyes. I've helped loads of people find their match but I don't often have people come up and actually _ask_ me to. I normally just interfere with their love lives and hope they don't get mad at me.

Hector puffs out his chest a bit and grins. "I know, hard to believe right?"

I roll my eyes. "It's not that. It's just..." Suddenly a new thought occurs to me. "Who is she?"

"Who's who?"

"The girl you like. Duh!"

Hector shifts uncomfortably. "Oh...just some girl."

I raise an eyebrow. "Really? Is it someone I know?"

He shakes his head. "Doubt it. No offence but you only know, like, ten people here."

I grin. Now where have I heard _that _line before? "Wow, you sound just like your sister." Speaking of Jessica... "What happen to Jess anyway? Why don't you ask her for help? She's a girl too."

"I'm fully aware that my sister's a girl, but I haven't seen her all day."

"Really? Marcus told me she won't pick up her phone." Weird...

Hector shrugs. "Okay, so are you going help me or not?" He sounds pretty impatient.

"Okay, okay. I'll help you but I need to know a few minor details," I say opening Layla to a bookmarked page. "Question one, what's her name?"

Hector eyes me suspiciously. "Next question."

I huff. "Fine. Question two, is she older, younger, or the same age as you?"

Hector think for a moment. "She younger but only by a year or two. She's older than Jess, if that if that means anything and-hey! What does age have to do with anything?"

"Don't question my process!" I snap, "Question three, where does her popularity standard lie? Is she above you, below you, or equal?"

"I don't know!" Hector looks at me like I'm crazy, "What is this, twenty questions?"

"Hey, do you want help impressing this mystery girl or not? If you do then I strongly advise you to shut up and answer the darn questions."

"I can't really do both."

"Oh, you know what I mean!"

"Fine! We're equal...I think."

I shake my head. "You are... never mind. Question four, describe her in three words."

"Cute. Fun. Pretty."

"How descriptive," I mutter to myself, "Question five, how close are you two? Is she that new girl you barely know, a good friend, a best friend...?"

"We're pretty close." Hector admits, "Now are we done yet?"

I grin wickedly. "Are we done yet? Hector, we barely even started..."

* * *

><p>"Question eighty-four, does she have money?"<p>

Hector glares at me. "_Does she have money? _What kind of a question is that! I don't care if she has money!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? Do not question my process!"

"You know what? I quit! If I have known you would pull into an hour of pointless questions then I would've of ever asked you. I should've just asked Lisa out right on the spot!" Hector quickly slaps his hands to his mouth.

"So it is Lisa? I knew!" I slam Layla shut.

It takes Hector a few seconds to realize what I had meant. When he finally did he did not look very happy.

"Karmen!"

"What?"

"You made me sit through an hour of those lame made up questions for absolutely no reason!" His face starts turning red.

"Correction, I made you sit through those genius very real questions that I wrote in Layla for absolutely no reason so that I could figure out which girl you liked."

"_Even better."_

"Hey, look on the bright side. Now that I know for certain who you like it'll be easier for me to help you."

"I'm not sure I want your help anymore."

"Aw, come on Hector. I'm really good at this kind stuff, trust me." I give him my best puppy dog eyes and even grabbed his hand, "Please? Please? Please?"

Hector sighs. "Fine, I'll let you help me. As long as there's no more tricks."

I smile. "I promise."

"Oh, and just for the record it wasn't the puppy dog eyes that changed my mind. Jessica uses that one on me every time. I just...really like Lisa.

"Whatever Hector," I say, but not in a mean way.

After that we spend the next little while discussing the best way for Hector to confess his feelings to Lisa. It was nice knowing all my hard work paid off, and Hector seems to already know a lot about Lisa. Getting them together will be a piece of strawberry cheesecake...

...Or so I thought...

* * *

><p><strong>Manny POV<strong>

"That was one long Prankster meeting," I mutter.

I watch as Danny and Annie run out the door together. They've been spending a lot of time together lately but I keep forgetting to question them about it. I'm about to go home to get my robot (Francine has now banned me from bringing him to our meetings. So unfair!) when Francine and Gilda stop me.

"Look," Francine hisses, pulling me back down. I look in the direction she is pointing.

"I didn't know they had grilled cheese sandwiches on the menu," I laugh. Francine gives me a look basically screaming the word idiot.

"Not the sandwich," Gilda says quietly, "the person eating it."

I look to see Hector wiping his mouth with a napkin. He's grinning and laughing with that girl Karmen. The blood drains from my face.

"Are they... _on a date?"_

Francine shushes me. "Keep it down. They might notice us." Then she adds, "They obviously are."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm Francine Carruthers. I know everything." I snort in response.

Gilda clears her throat. "What should we do?"

"Ooh! I have an idea! Manny, you take Karmen and throw her down the garbage shoot and I'll take Hector," Francine smiles proudly.

"No way! That's a horrible idea!"

"Do you have any better ideas?"

"Yeah, actually I do-"

"Well to bad!"

Francine pushes me out from behind the table, leaving me to go on with her horrible plan. I tug on my shirt and wipe the dirt off my pants before walking over to Karmen and Hector's table.

"Hi..." I say casually grabbing Karmen by the arm.

"Manny... what are you doing?" Karmen stares at me.

"Kidnapping you."

"What-?"

After that moment, everything went crazy. Even crazier than yesterday.

* * *

><p><strong>Lisa's POV<strong>

I walk to the diner, expecting to see people quietly enjoying their meals like they normally do every day. To my surprise it's the complete opposite.

Everyone is out of their seats and a gigantic crowd has formed in the corner of the diner.

"What's going on?" I ask walking over to Shock. Marcus is there too.

"I'm. Not. Sure." Shock replies, "Everything was fine a few minutes ago."

"Yeah, it was all normally and then there was a scream sort of sound and then people started flooding the diner!" Marcus adds.

I bite my lip softly then decide to go see what the problem is myself. I have a hard time getting through the crowd and after saying sorry for about the twentieth time I finally make it into the middle of the semi circle. I gasp, shocked to discover who's in the middle. I'm even more shocked at the scene in front of me.

"Hector? Karmen? What's going on?"

* * *

><p><strong>Karmen's POV<strong>

"Let go of me Manny!" I shriek.

I look around to see that loads of people have gathered around us. Wow, I never realized how loud I was. If I wasn't so freaked out right now I would've asked them all where the heck they came from. Of course, considering Manny's carrying me like a ragdoll the answer to that question doesn't really matter.

I turn to Hector who looks just as freaked out as I am. "What do I do?" he mouths.

"Anything," I mouth back.

"Uh...okay! People, people. It's okay to leave now. There's nothing to see here. Nothing at all."

The crowd seems pretty hesitant at first but after about five minutes of convincing Hector manages to get everyone out of the building. Everyone, I realize, except Gilda, Francine, Manny, Shock, Marcus, me (of course), and...Lisa.

"Lisa?" I'm surprised. Between all this craziness I never even noticed her. My head slowly starts to hurt.

"Lisa!" Francine eyes widen as she run over to Hector and... _kisses him._

What? Okay, this was definitely NOT part of my get Hector and Lisa together plan. Then again, neither was publicly getting kidnapped by a guy who talks to a robot. Ugh, now my head's, like, throbbing.

I barely have a chance to take in Lisa's reaction because before I even realize it, Manny puts me down and plants one on me too. Ew! Unlike Hector, who just sat there in shock and stared at Francine, I actually take the time to react.

Ignoring the horrid pain in my head I stare at Manny with mad eyes. _"What the heck is your problem?"_

I twist my wrist, just about ready to slap him, when a blue ball appears in my hand. A floating blue ball full of letters.

_A wordball._

I groan. "Not again!"

And that's the last thing I remember happening before everything went black.

* * *

><p><em>Wow, this is some pretty intense stuff...that's it. Really got nothing to say still.<em>

_Please review. It'll make me very happy!_

~_Beta XD_


	10. Chapter 10

_Wow. 10 chapters already? SWEET! _

_I wanna thank you guys for review, favouriting, alerting, etc. my story! I'm glad you like it. This chapter is one of my favs. Not much happens but secrets are revealed..._

_Ooh, did sound mysterious enough? I think I sounded mysterious enough! Read on if you want to know what I'm talking about!_

* * *

><p><em>Now for the disclaimer...<em>

_I don't own TEC. _

* * *

><p>"Karmen? Karmen?"<p>

"Five more minutes Mom," I mumble before turning to lie down on my back.

"Karmen!"

I sit straight up, my eyes wide open. "Where am I? How did I get here? What happened?"

Mom sits next to me on the couch and hands me a glass of water. "I'm not sure Honey. I was just organizing my room when some boy came knocking on my door telling me you blacked out in a diner," she looks at me worriedly, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I lie. In reality my head is killing me. It hurts so bad I wouldn't be surprised if I blacked out again. I take a sip of water, trying to remember what had happened only hours ago. Suddenly what my mom just said sinks in.

"Who knocked on our door?" I ask, "What boy?"

Mom shrugs. "Tall, dark hair, says his name is Shock or something. Such a strange name for such a nice boy..."

I nearly choke on my water. "Shock came here?"

Mom nods. I look her dead in the in eye, "Mom, you didn't... you know... _talk _to him, did you?"

"Of course I did! You don't really expect me to have a boy carry my teenage daughter home without me at least saying _thank you_, do you?"

"Mom..." I start to say, then my face goes red, "Shock carried me home?"

A small smile plays on Mom's lips.

"What?" I ask her. She ignores me and stokes my hair before speaking again, "So tell me Karmen, what happened?"

I bite my lip. Should I tell her? I mean, she's my mom. She deserves to know but at the same time, what will she think of it? I really don't want to tell her about Francine and Manny, or about tricking Hector. That's basically all that happened except...

"Mom? Have you ever heard of wordballs?"

Mom stops stroking my hair and stiffens up. "Wordballs? What on earth are wordballs?"

She chews on her dyed blonde hair, getting bright red lipstick smeared in it. Chewing on her hair is a disgusting habit she's had since she was really little apparently. She only does it when she's... lying.

I eye her, "Are you sure?"

If there's one thing I know about my mom, it's that if I flat out accuse her of something she'll always find some way so that I'M the guilty one no matter the situation.

"Yes Honey. Would you like something to eat?"

I nod my head and she walks off. She's hiding something, I can tell. I'll just question her about it later. I sigh and lie back down on the couch. There's this really annoying beeping sound. At first I think it's just my head until I realize it's my cell phone. I have two text messages. The first one is from Shock.

**Shock: You okay?**

I smile. Shock cares about me. He's so sweet. It takes me only seconds to reply.

**Karmen: Yeah, I'm okay :)**

The second text is from Jessica. Or, as I'm now calling her, Little Miss Jessica 'Let's Act All Mysterious and Then Disappear off the Face of the Earth' Ruiz.

**Jessica: What happened this morning? Hector came home all grumpy and stomped off to his room. He won't tell me anything!**

Unlike what I told Mom, I fill Jessica in on everything. It takes a while to text but when I'm finally satisfied with my story, I send it. Jessica replies back a few minutes later.

**Jessica: Wow. So Francine kissed Hector, Manny kissed you, you made another wordball, and then passed out on the floor of the diner? **

**Karmen: Yep. **

**Jessica: lol**

**Karmen: Not funny!**

**Jessica: I know. Sorry. So how did Lisa react to the whole thing? She was there right? **

I freeze. I forgot all about Lisa! She just watched her crush get kissed by another girl. By Francine! I hope she's okay.

**Karmen: She was there. I just haven't seen or spoken to her.**

This time it takes awhile before Jessica replies.

**Jessica: Want me to talk to her?**

**Karmen: No. Unlike you I was actually there. **

Then I add;

**Karmen: Where were you anyway?**

Jessica doesn't reply.

I sigh and put my phone down. I should go talk to Lisa. I'm about to leave when I realize that my mom's still in the kitchen. She'll never let me leave the house and I don't think I have Lisa's number.

I groan and lie down, closing my eyes. I think I'll just go to sleep. There's been WAY too much drama for me today and it's driving me insane. I slowly start to doze off, only to be woken up by my cell phone ringing. Seriously?

"What?" I snap into my phone.

"Oh sorry. Want me to call back?"

My face drops. It's Shock.

"NO! I mean... hi?" Gosh, I'm such a loser. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Just making sure you're okay."

I smile. "I'm fine thanks. You already texted me you know."

"I know. I guess I'll just call you back then."

"Wait!" I say, and then ask quietly so my mom won't hear me, "What do you know about wordballs?"

"Um... they're balls with words."

"No, I mean, what do you know about them? Like, how do you get them? I think my mom knows something but she won't tell me."

Shock sighs. "You're born with the power. It's passed down through generations."

Wow. So I'm not the only one in my family who (kind of) has it? How come I've never heard of it until now then?

"Can it skip generations?" I ask.

"No."

Whoa, whoa, whoa. It can't skip generations? But that means...

"So my mom has the power?"

"She should, but things can happen."

"Things? What things?"

"Well, sometimes it gets messed up. That's the only time it skips generations. Also, if you have siblings it's usually the first born who gets it. It's unlikely that both siblings will.

"But Hector and Jessi-"

Shock interrupts me. "Karmen, I said it's unlikely, not impossible."

Oh. "Wow. Anything else?"

Shock coughs before continuing, "Well, it is possible for people to steal your powers."

Stealing powers? Weird. "How is that even possible?" I ask.

"It just is. It usually only happens while joining the Electric Company. Or if the person gives them to you. But that's only the special skill. It's nearly impossible for someone to get your wordball power."

My eyes widen. "Why would anyone want to give away their powers?"

"Lots of people. The power has wrecked a lot of friendships and families over the years." He tells me, "Who knows what things would've been like if Hector got the power and Jessica didn't. I doubt they'd be as close as they are now."

I'm silent for a while, thinking about everything that Shock has just said. He sure knows a lot for a guy that doesn't have the power himself.

"Do you have any idea why my wordballs have major issues? I mean, I've only made them twice and both times by accident."

"Sorry Karmen, but I don't know."

I frown. "That's okay. I guess I'll talk to you later."

"I guess. Bye-"

"Wait!" I interrupt, "Just one more question."

"Okay."

I take a deep breath. "How do you know so much about them? Wordballs, I mean. It's as if you've been studying them your whole life."

Shock doesn't reply. For a moment I wonder if he got annoyed by all my questions a decided to hang up on me. That would be really embarrassing. Finally he replies.

"No, I haven't been studying wordballs my whole life. My dad, he used to study them. Plus," Shock takes a deep breath and that's when I realize that he sounds really sad. "I... I used to have the power."

Then he hangs up on me.

* * *

><p><em>I'm not sure which is more surprising, the fact that Jessica is still acting all creepy mysterious or the fact that Shock was actually speaking this whole chapter.<em>

_So the next chapter (or the one after that) will have major Hisa. It'll probably be chapter twelve but I might shove a little Hisa into chapter eleven. You never know._

_Bye for now,_

_BETA XD_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey guys. I know I said that there would be some major Hisa in chapter twelve but I might have to postpone it to chapter thirteen. On the upside...I ACTUALLY UPDATED! YAY ME! Lolz. You gotta love London Tipton. ;)_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I don't own TEC! Yay! I'm so happy! -.-'<em>

* * *

><p>I rub my eyes groan. All this information is making my head hurt horribly. Shock <em>used <em>to have the power? What's that supposed to mean. And an even greater question, why am I not upset that Shock hung up on me?

Some things you'll just never figure out, decide before shutting my eyes and falling into a very deep sleep.

* * *

><p>The first thing I did the next morning was walk to Lisa Heffenbacher's house.<p>

Wondering how I got the address? Easy, I just asked Jessica for it. The hard part was convincing her not to come along. I think she's feeling guilty for disappearing off the face of the earth because she's desperately been trying to keep up with everything and helping out, which I find kind of annoying. Keith's not even that interested! (Though to be fair he's still, like, completely nonexistent.)

Anyways, after walking around the neighbourhood for what feels like forever, I finally find the right place. I ring the doorbell. No reply. I ring it again. Still no reply. I keep on ringing it until finally a tired looking Lisa answers the door.

"Karmen?"

I blink. Lisa looks... okay. A little on the tired side but overall okay.

To be completely honest I wasn't sure what to expect. I've dealt with a lot of love complications, I AM cupid after all, and girls watching their crushes kiss other girls situations are usually major tearjerkers. Then again, considering I never saw Lisa yesterday (thanks mom!) I don`t know if she's been crying at all.

"Karmen?" Lisa repeats.

I blink back into reality. "H-hey Lisa," I say slowly.

Lisa shifts uncomfortably. Hmm... I wonder why. "Karmen... h-how did you find my house?"

My eyes widen. Gosh, no wonder she's uncomfortable. She probably thinks that I'm some sort of creepy stalker now! "Jessica gave it to me!" I say quickly and Lisa nods.

"Jessica... right..."

There's a really awkward silence floating between us. I want to say something about Hector or Francine but I'm not sure exactly how to bring it up. Finally I decide to just let Lisa speak first.

"Look Karmen, now's not really a good time-"

"Lisa!" a voice calls.

I stare at her suspiciously. "Who was _that_?"

"No one!" Lisa says quickly. Too quickly, I decide. I attempt to peer over her shoulders but totally fail.

"Lisa?" the voice repeats.

I turn back to her. "Seriously. Who. Was. That?"

Lisa sighs. "It's no one. Really. But I really think you should-"

I notice someone bounce down the stairs. It's Mr. I'm Gonna Leave New York for Unknown Reasons and Not Come Back but No One Will Notice Because Everyone's Too Busy Worrying about My Future Girlfriend.

Otherwise known as Keith.

"Lisa! Are you coming- oh, hey Karmen," Keith doesn't seem very happy to see me.

I force myself to smile. "Where've you been bro?"

Keith fake smiles right back. "Here, there. Everywhere."

"Oh? And where's this everywhere you speak of?"

Keith shifts nervously. "It's not really any of your business-"

"Let's go to the living room!" Lisa says quickly, looking at both of us like we're toddlers that are arguing over something stupid like who ate the last cookie.

"Okay," I say walking into the house. In the living room I take a seat in an old looking recliner. Keith hogs the loveseat.

"So... who wants orange juice?" Lisa asks. It's obvious that she's trying to distract me and Keith from our awkward argument thingy. I shake my head no. Keith doesn't reply. He's staring off into space. It's kind of creepy. And very, very strange...

I'm about to ask Keith another question when I hear another person enter the room.

"Hey Lisa!"

I spin around. It's Jessica.

"Jess!" I yell. "I told you not to come!"

Jessica shrugs. "I wasn't going to," she admits, "but when Lisa told me not to come I knew that something was up." I notice her searching the room with her eyes until they lock into something. Or, to be more specific, someone.

"Keith," Jessica says dryly. There's anger in her voice. I can tell. The question is, why?

"Jessica," Keith replies just as dryly. The only difference is that he sounds more hurt than angry. Again, the question is, why?

"Look Jess, I-"

"Don't want to hear it? Good, because I don't want to hear it either!" Jessica snaps. "I can't believe you would lie to me like that Keith. I thought we were best friends!"

"We are!" he protests.

"Yeah right." Jessica snorts. "If we really were then you wouldn't have went behind my back like that!"

I guess it's official; there's definitely something going on between these two.

Lisa seems to notice too because she nervous tries to break them up. "Who wants orange juice?" she tries again.

"Not me," Jess yells before stomping out of the room. A few seconds later the door slams. Keith crashes back down on the sofa, mumbling a few things I can't quite catch.

"Karmen," Lisa hisses, "let's go to the kitchen for some orange juice!"

I frown. "But I already said that I didn't want any." Lisa motions towards the kitchen and I get what she means instantly. "Oh, ok."

* * *

><p>"So what's up with them?" I ask once we're both settled. Lisa's brought out two glasses of orange juice (which I don't want) and a big bowl of Jell-o.<p>

Lisa's cheeks go pink and I catch her glancing at the door, probably to make sure that Keith's not listening in. "Okay," she finally says, "I'll tell you but you have to promise that you won't tell anyone else this information. It's kind of personal."

I roll my eyes. "Okay, okay. Now spill."

She sighs before speaking again. Her voice comes out as a whisper. "Jules is back."

I stare at her blankly. "Who?"

Lisa cocks her head slightly until realization sinks in. "Oh right. You're still new here." I nod and she restarts. "Well, Jules was Jessica's best friend back in elementary. She moved away awhile back and Jessica has been writing and e-mailing her ever since."

I shrug. "So? Her best friend is back. Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?"

Lisa shushes me politely. "I'm not done yet. Anyways, a little back, like around the time Keith supposedly 'disappeared' he came knocking on my door at one a.m."

I gasp. "One a.m.? Talk about pure torture!"

Lisa laughs but it sounds strained and forced. "Well it turns out that he got into some big argument with Jessica and needed someone to talk to. He couldn't talk to Hector for obvious reasons, Shock was apparently not there, and Marcus... well, he's Marcus."

That's fair enough. "But what were they arguing about? And what does that Julie girl have to do with anything?"

"It's _Jules_," Lisa says almost instantly. I shove a spoonful of Jell-o into my mouth to keep myself from speaking.

"So, what does Jules have to do with anything?" she continues, "Well it goes something like this. Apparently Keith and Jules have been in some sort of secret relationship no one knew about. Keith felt really guilty about it and I don't blame him. He's dating his best friend's best friend. That's not like him at all. But yeah, he felt really guilty about it and was going to tell Jess but he freaked and lied his way out of telling her. He _lied _Karmen_._ According to him Jessica had a feeling something was up and actually went as far as spying on him to figure it out. Jessica caught them on a date and confronted them right in the middle of it. Then there was some big blow-up argument and that was that. Can you believe that all of this happened and none of us knew about it?"

My mouth drops open. I cannot believe this is happening. I try so hard to get them together and some supposed best friend from the middle of nowhere suddenly decides to show up and completely ruin all my hard work! This is unbelievable! This is unreal!

"Wow Lisa. This is really... personal. Why did you tell me all of this?" I didn't mean to say that but it just kind of came out of my mouth before I could stop myself.

Lisa flushes. "Well... you see... I remember you telling me once that you like to play matchmaker and I thought... well-"

"You want me to break Keith and that Jules chic up and get him and Jessica together instead," I suppose it was supposed to be a question but the way I said it made it seem more like a fact so it's hard to tell.

"Well... no," Lisa starts. I give her a look. "Well... yes!" she finally admits. "But not like that. It's just-uh. Okay, I'll just say it. Jules and Keith just don't seem _right _together. He and Jessica seem much more natural, you know?"

I don't say anything.

"When you look at it the way you do then I know that meddling is wrong and I shouldn't have anything to do with it but when I look at it my way then it's more of a science experiment gone wrong. Keith and Jules together are like... like baking soda and vinegar! They don't work well together unless you like things that explode. Keith and Jessica, however-"

"Are like fireworks. You blow them up into the air and BAM! Sparks fly," I finish.

"...sure," Lisa shrugs. I grin.

"What?" she asks.

"Nothing. I just can't believe that you're actually helping me. You grew a spine!"

Lisa smiles weakly. "Yay!"

I sigh. I guess my perfect plan needs a few extra adjustments. Whatever. It'll still be fine.

"So I guess operation Jeith is in action now?" I ask her.

"Operation what?"

"Jeith. Jessica plus Keith equals Jeith. I've been working on blending couple names. Like you and Hector are Hisa."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Never mind!" I yell shoving another spoonful of Jell-o into my mouth.

* * *

><p><em>REVIEW PLEASE! XD<em>

_~Beta :)))))))_


	12. Chapter 12

_Yay! I finally updated! _

_Here's the next chapter for ya guys! I finished it yesterday but left it overnight to make a few minor changes. This chapter's not particularily one of my favs but it's still pretty sweet. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>HHHEEEYYY YYYOOOUUU GGGUUUYYYSSS!<em>

_I do not own TEC._

* * *

><p>"So... where can I meet this Jules girl?" I ask Lisa, strumming my fingers against the table.<p>

Lisa shrugs. "I think Keith mentioned that he was going to go see her tomorrow. I'm not exactly sure where but knowing Keith, it'll probably be the Electric Diner."

I nod. How typical. I mean, I swear the diner's the only place anyone in New York ever goes.

"So… are we just going to go and… watch him?" Lisa asks nervously.

I laugh. "Of course not! That would be _weird!_"

Lisa breathes a sigh of relief. "Good because I-"

"-we have to dress up first," I grin. "But don't worry. I have a _great _plan…."

* * *

><p>"Karmen, I not sure exactly how to say this but this isn't a very… 'great' plan!"<p>

My mouth drops wide open. How dare Lisa would say that to me! "Yeah it is! This idea is great! This idea is greater than great! This idea is… genius!" I snap fumbling over my own words, "Now we can watch Jules and Keith without anyone noticing. I mean, look at us. We blend right in!"

"But Karmen... we're dressed as _garbage cans!_"

"Trash bins. The label said _trash bins_," I correct while flipping my hair, "and man, can I work it!"

"Karmen..." Lisa frowns.

"Don't worry," I assure her, "just duck down and put the lid over your head. It's all good."

Lisa tucks a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "I know. It's not that I don't trust you. I do. I just... still feel weird about the whole meddling thing."

"Relax Lisa. I do this type of thing for people all the time. They won't know a thing."

Lisa looks up at the sky for a long moment before turning back to me. "Hey Karmen... you're not, uh, planning on pairing me up with anyone, are you?"

I cough loudly.

"No." I say quickly. I feel horrible for lying, especially to Lisa, but what choice do I have. If I tell her about the whole Hector thing she might not help me with the Jessica/Keith thing. Lisa knows Jules better than I do (mostly because I've never personally met her and she probably doesn't know I exist) so it'll be much easier to, you know, completely destroy their relationship.

Okay, now that I've actually thought about it I sound like a horrible person. Eh, I'll get over it.

"Karmen, I have another question. What if someone mistakes us for real garbage-err trash bins?"

I roll my eyes. "You worry way too much. No one will mistake us as-"

I scream as someone drops a full strawberry milkshake on my head. It drips down all over my face and into my shirt. It's freezing cold. I feel my face go red as I turn to the person who dropped the smoothie on me. He's a tall guy with short hair and a black leather jacket.

"YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST DRANK HALF OF IT!" I holler at him. He looks at me, shrugs, and keeps on going. That just makes me even more peeved as Lisa giggles quietly.

"Totally. Not. Funny." I hiss at her, shivering a bit.

"Shhh... I think they're coming!"

I duck my head and watch as Jules and Keith enter the diner. Keith looks like his regular self. Nothing special. Jules, on the other hand, looks like a goddess.

To be completely honest I expected Jules to look like a taller, straighter-haired version of Jessica. I guess that's mostly because I can't see Keith with anyone besides Jessica. Either that or I just have a really bad imagination... so I'll go with the first one. Of course I'm wrong. Jules looks nothing like Jess, well I guess she does a little bit but definitely not the way I imagined. She's dressed WAY different from her though. Very... pink and girly. She reminds me of bubblegum.

"You didn't tell me Jules is... was... um..."

Lisa coughs. "Is what?" she asks.

"Is... I'm not sure what I'm saying right now."

Lisa's about to say something else when I shush her. "Quiet. This is the part where you zip your lips and use your eyes."

I watch as Keith opens the diner door for Jules. They don't look much like a couple to be honest. They're not holding hands or anything. They're not even looking at each other. If it weren't for the fact that Keith just opened the door for her I would've mistaken them for two people who don't even know each other.

Lisa wasn't kidding when she said that their relationship was secret.

Keith and Jules take seat near the window which is good because it makes it easier for me and Lisa to see them. Then they start talking. It's kind of hard for me to hear them over the busy streets of New York but I do manage to make out a few things. Like Keith ordered some cheap sandwich and Jules ordered a bagel and other really boring stuff like that.

After about ten minutes I slowly start to doze off, until I get hit in the head with a pop can. I spin around and chuck it back at the girl who drops it on me.

"You could in the very least recycle it!" I snap, rubbing the top of my head. I groan and duck my head again. This is so boring. They're not even talking to each other...

"...Look, we need to talk," I perk up at the sound of Keith's voice.

"I know right," Jules replies grabbing his hand, "we're not working out. _It's _not working out."

What does she mean 'it's' not working out?

"I thought you said this would work out. I thought you said everything would work out once we-" Bbbbbzzzzz!

Of course my cell phone picks this exact moment to buzz. Vibrate isn't very quiet.

I roll my eyes and pull my cell phone out of my pocket. It's a text message. From Hector.

**Meet me at the back of the diner.**

I stare at the text message. Seriously? Out of all the time he had, he picked _now_ to get out of his funk and do whatever the heck he's going to do? And he wants me there to do it? Right now? When I'm in the middle of something w-a-y more important? I text him back.

**Why?**

I instantly get a reply.

**Lisa**

I grin. Finally! "Lisa, I'll be right back, okay?"

Lisa doesn't reply. I really hope she isn't asleep.

* * *

><p>"I'm here!" I yell at Hector. I can tell he's put a lot of thought into his clothes and hair, even more than usual.<p>

"Karmen, I-what are you wearing?"

I look down at myself. I forgot I was wearing this thing. "A trash bin outfit. _Duh!_"

"I know, but why? It's so..."

"Hey," I say placing my hands on my hips, "don't trash talk the trash bin."

"I wasn't gonna!" he insists. "Anyway, I got everything you told me to... why do you smell like strawberry milkshake?"

"Did you get her flowers?" I ignore him and ask excitedly. I can't help myself. I mean _hello?_ Within the next ten minutes Hector and Lisa may actually be _together. _Like, actually d-a-t-i-n-g! The thought is so exciting!

Hector shakes his head which makes me frown. "Nope. No flowers. I got her something even better." He holds up some weird green plant thing wrapped in a blue ribbon. It looks like a vegetable, kind of like a really fat asparagus.

"What is that?"

"It's an artichoke," Hector smiles. I stare at him like he's crazy. How is an artichoke better than flowers? "It's an inside joke," he adds quickly, as if reading my mind.

I don't bother asking him about the artichoke story. Partially because it seems like one of those stories that go on for a really long time and partially because the word artichoke cracks me up.

"Whatever. Just remember one thing-"

"Be irresistible?" Hector says wriggling his eyebrows, "because I think I've already mastered that."

"No," I say playfully shoving him, "be _yourself."_

That's all it takes to give Hector enough courage to go up to Lisa and apologize.

And potentially ask her out.


	13. Chapter 13

_First off I'd like to apologize for taking so long to update._

_Second of all, I hate to say this but my epic Hisa was was trashed by Karmen being annoying. Actually it's because I fail at writing love scenes and there was something I forgot to add._

_Third of all I'm thinking of a cover for this story. I'm putting this here because I just forgot what the third thing I was going to type is._

* * *

><p>I bite my lip as I watch Hector walk off.<p>

_He can do it. He can do it. He can do it-_

"I can't do it!"

"Hector!"

"What?" he asks running back to me.

"What do you mean you can't do it? We've been through everything. Just tell her how you feel already!"

Hector scratches the back of his head. "That's the problem. I _can't._ I've known Lisa forever and... what if she doesn't like me back?"

"Then you'll live the rest of your life having creepy flashbacks of the day she laughed in your face." I know, harsh words, but I know what I'm doing.

Hector frowns. "Lisa wouldn't do that. She way too nice-"

"Exactly! If she does reject you, which she most definitely won't, it would be in a nice sort of way." I state matter-of-factly.

Hector glares at me but he knows that I'm right. I'm always right (when it comes to love, anyways). I continue.

"Look, Lisa likes you. I know it, you... apparently _don't _know it, but everyone else here does. So if you would just tell her-"

"You don't think I've tried? Anytime I try to tell her something goes wrong. I just know if I go there and tell her how I feel I'll regret it."

"No fret. No regret," I state simply, "Now GO!"

I begin pushing him but fail miserably considering he's way bigger and stronger than I am. Hector yawns then lifts me up over his shoulders and drops me in front of him. When I'm up in the air I get a weird flashback like thing to when Manny 'kidnapped' me except... well... Hector smells better.

"Don't even," Hector warns.

I stop to think. How can I get Hector to go over there? Then it hits me.

"Wait! Why didn't I think of this before? There is only one other option. You need to use your power!"

Hector stare at me confused. "You want me to use my photo-"

"No. Your _wordball_ power. The answer's simple. If you can't _tell_ her how you feel then you should _show_ her how you feel. Write her a poem or something."

Hector stops to think for a minute. I don't get why since I'm not really giving him an option. As much as I want to get him and Lisa together I _do_ have a pretty busy schedule, if I do say so myself.

"...fine. But I'm still not going over there."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever. I'll just bring her here myself."

Before Hector can protest (because we all know he will) I sprint back to the front of the diner. When I get there, however, Lisa is nowhere in sight. Her costume isn't even there.

"Lisa?" I call out. Where could she be? She didn't just leave me like that, did she?

"Karmen!" I spin around and find myself face to face with her. She's not wearing her costume anymore. It's tucked under her right arm.

"Oh. There you are Lisa. I thought you left."

Lisa shifts nervously. "Karmen... I feel really weird about this whole thing. I'm really starting to have second thoughts-"

I shake my head. "It's cool," I say dragging her back to where Hector is, "Trust me. I have everything under control."

Lisa raises an eyebrow. "Uh Karmen... where are we going?"

I freeze and turn to face her. "Um... Hector has something he wants to show you," I say while fixing her hair.

"He does?"

"Yep! Now go!" I tell her before running off into the diner. I still have Keith and Jules to deal with.

Man, Cupid's on a roll today!

* * *

><p>I walk up to Keith and Jules table with confidence. "Hey Keith... girl I've never met before..."<p>

"Oh, um, hi. I'm Jules."

I narrow my eyes at her. "So I've heard."

Jules frowns at me. I ignore it and turn to Keith, grabbing him by the arm. "Look, we need to talk. Now!"

Keith shrugs me off. "Karmen, can't it wait? I'm kind of in the middle of something." He points to Jules then back at himself.

"Aww... cute question. We need to talk _**now**._ Can we talk** _later_**_?_ Do you see the problem with that?"

"Okay, _okay!_ I'm coming. Be right back, Jules."

"_Now!_" I yank him out of his chair.

* * *

><p><strong>Lisa's POV<strong>

"Hector?" I look around. There's no one in sight. I continue to walk when a thought occurs to me.

Karmen didn't just make that up to get rid of me, did she? I don't think she did. She seemed pretty serious to me. Maybe she's mad about me wanting to leave. I really do want to help but the whole situation is really weird to me. Maybe I should go back to apologize-Hector!

I spot him sitting alone on a bench. He has some things in his hand. "Oh. Hey Lisa," he replies glumly.

"What's wrong?" I ask, sitting down next to him. I don't like seeing Hector upset. It always makes me feel bad too.

"Nothing..." he sighs, "it's just... there's... uh... this girl I really like but I have no idea how to tell her. I've tried everything. A friend of mine, uh, she tried to help me. She gave me advice and even suggested to write a poem for her instead of saying how I feel face-to-face but..." he trails off.

"But what?"

"But... well, I'm scared. What if she hates it?"

I'm not sure exactly what to say. It's the first normal, not at all awkward, conversation we've had since the thing that happened in the diner. Actually, I think this is just the first conversation we've had since the thing that happened in the diner.

I feel awkward hearing about Hector liking a girl, especially after watching him kiss Francine. The whole experience made me feel hurt in ways I'm not sure how to explain, but that's not important right now. What's important is that Hector, my friend, needs my help and I'm willing to push all me hurt feelings aside for him.

"Hector, I think it's really sweet that you wrote her a poem and I'm certain that she'll love it and you." I say politely.

"Thanks Lisa, but I just don't know if the poem's good enough-"

"Read it to me then," I smile, "Just... pretend that I'm the girl you like and read it to me." What am I doing? Do really want to hear this poem?

Yes, yes I do. _For Hector._

"Um... okay," he shrugs before beginning to read.

_I love the way your hair looks in the sun._

_I love the way you're nice to everyone._

_I love your laugh._

_I love your smile._

_But most of all I love you._

_I love the way you're not afraid to be yourself._

_You'd rather be you than anyone else._

_You're beautiful in everyway._

_This makes it hard for me to say,_

_That I love you._

The poem is really cute. A bit cheesy, but really cute. I smile. "Hector! She'll love it. I _loved _it and the poem is not even for me!"

Hector's eyes widen. "You really like it?"

I feel my cheeks go pink. "Um... yeah, but I guess that doesn't really matter... now, uh, are you going to go read it to her right now or what?"

To my surprise Hector shakes his head. "No, I'm not."

I bite my lip. I was sure my encouragement would help. "Why not?"

For the first time Hector looks at me. I mean, really looks at me. He stares right into my eyes. Normally this would make me feel uncomfortable but I guess you could say that I was caught in the moment.

"Lisa," he whispered, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear, "I just did."

* * *

><p><strong>Karmen's POV<strong>

"Keith, that girl that I've _obviously_ never heard of isn't good for you. You need to break up with her right away!" I say, pacing back at forth on the other side of the diner.

Keith looks up at me and sighs. "Karmen, thanks for your... _interesting_ opinion but I think by now I'd be able to choose who and who not to date. Besides, how do you know she's not right for me if you don't know her?"

"I can sense it. Duh!" I can sense it? Now that I've said it out loud I've realized how messed up it actually sounds. Ah well, Keith already thinks that I'm weird. I continue. "Jules seems okay but she's lacking something. Do you know what she's lacking? A connection! How long have you known her?"

"Uh-"

"Exactly! You need someone that you've known for a long time. I mean a _really _long time; you know what I'm saying?"

Keith shakes his head.

"Of course you don't. Hmm..." I try to think of a way to make this more obvious without giving everything away but it's actually quite hard.

"Keith, let me put it this way. You need someone like-Jessica?"

I spot her entering the diner with a piece of paper in her hand. She looks really upset and overall angry. She's heading straight for us. Well, actually, me.

"Hey Jess... you okay?"

"No," she snaps, "And I'm pretty sure you know why!"

* * *

><p><em>I did not mean to end the chapter like this but whatever.<em>

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_~Beta :D_


	14. Chapter 14

_Sup FF friends? :)_

_These days I've been editing the Electric Company wiki a lot. I really have no idea why. LOL._

_I wrote this whole chapter this morning and, I must warn you, it's pretty intense. You know, for the Electric Company. That's all I'm going to say for now so you better read to find out what I'm talking about. ;)_

* * *

><p>I purse my lips. "No. I don't know why. But whatever it is, it can't possibly be that big a deal."<p>

Jessica doesn't reply. She just hands me the paper that she's holding and glares. I read the first couple of lines with a dull expression on my face.

"So? You already knew all of this-"

"Keep reading."

I do. It just says stuff about moving to New York and meeting the company and...

Oh gosh.

Oh gosh. Oh gosh. Oh gosh. Oh gosh. Oh gosh. _Oh_ _gosh!_

WHERE DID SHE GET THIS? !

"Where did you get this?" I ask, my voice sounding quiet and a lot weaker than usual.

"That doesn't matter!"

"First of all, I have a perfectly good explanation for this and second, it does matter because it was inside Layla!" Unless Jessica stole it or I gave it to her, there's absolutely no possible way she could've gotten it because (as far as I'm concerned) nobody else has touched her except...

"_The Pranksters," _I mutter bitterly. I'm _so_ gonna kill them later.

I look over to Jess, who's tapping her foot impatiently. "Hello? Perfectly good explanation waiting to be heard! Though I doubt it even exists..."

As of now I have no idea what to say to her. So I'm going to wing it.

"Look, I know it may _seem_ like I've been lying to you-"

"You have."

I turn to see Keith with the paper in his hand. He doesn't look very happy either.

"No, I haven't. I may have stretched the truth a little, but I didn't lie." I scratch the back of my head nervously.

Jessica takes a step towards me. "Well I-"

"What's going on?"

Hector and Lisa walk into the diner and straight to our "happy" table. _Great..._

Jessica snatches the paper from Keith and hands it to Hector and Lisa. Hector looks up at me all confused and Lisa frowns.

"You were just... using us?" she whispers.

"No! I mean... okay, maybe a little at first but I really do like you guys. Why else would I hang out with you pretty much every day?"

"To pair us up," Jess replies simply, "Another thing you lied about."

"I did _not _lie about that! You knew that I was planning to get Hector and Lisa together since the beginning!" I snap. "You wanted to help!"

"You _what_?" Hector looks between me and Jessica. I can tell he's starting to get upset. I can tell I'm about to get real defensive on my case if someone doesn't calm it.

And by someone, I mean anyone but me.

"Don't you get all angry at _me!_ If it weren't for _me_, you never would've told Lisa! Have you forgotten about _me_ helping you today already?" I glare at Hector.

"Don't yell at my brother! You didn't tell me that you were planning to pair me up with _Keith!_"

"You were planning to pair up my _boyfriend _with another girl? !" Jules gives me a disgusted look. Of course she just has to come over here _right _this second.

Hector seems to think the same thing as he frantically tries to stop all the arguing.

"Stay out of this!" I yell at Jules, completely ignoring Hector. "I don't even know you!"

"Don't yell at my girlfriend!" Keith says standing up.

Jessica gags when he says that. "Oh shut up," Jules says to Jess. "You just hate me because you're jealous!"

Jessica squints. "Jealous? You're _really_ going to play that card, Jules? Why would I be jealous of _you?_"

"Because _I _have Keith! I know you like him! I'm your best friend. You tell me everything!" Jules smirks cruelly.

Keith looks between the two of them. "I thought_ I_ was your best friend." He says to Jessica.

"Are you really that stupid, Keith?" I snap, "All these secrets have been revealed right in front of you and _that's _all you can say?"

Keith about to reply when Lisa cuts in. "I really don't want to be a part of-"

"You already are!" I smirk. "_You _told me about Keith and Jules. _You _wanted to break them up too!"

Everyone looks expectantly at Lisa. The moment I do I instantly feel guilty. "Lisa, I'm sorry..."

Lisa runs out of the diner. Hector follows her. Now it's just Jessica, Keith, Jules, and I.

"I can't believe you made her cry," Jessica glares at me.

"She wasn't crying," Jules replies matter-of-factly.

"I wasn't talking to you!"

"Do I look like I care?"

"Jessica, quit overreacting about everything. Jules, leave me alone. I don't need you to defend me. I don't know you and frankly, I am starting to hate you," I say the last part quietly. It's hard to tell whether she actually heard me or not though.

Jules rolls her eyes and walks off. "Are you coming, Keith?"

"Um..." Keith looks at all of us. Jessica gives him the 'I don't care' look, Jules gives him the 'if you don't come I'm gonna dump your sorry butt' look, and I give him the 'go away' look. To put it simple, no one wants him at this table.

Keith leaves but, to my surprise, he doesn't leave with Jules. He walks right past her. Jules' jaw drops open, but she leaves anyways.

Now it's just me and Jessica.

Jess' eyes are all red. She looks like she's about to cry. "I thought you were my friend," are her last words before leaving me.

It takes a few seconds for everything to sink in.

Jessica hates me. Jules hates me. Keith hates me. Lisa hates me. Hector probably hates me too. I have no friends.

I never expected things to turn out this badly. In fact, I never expected things to turn out bad at all. To make things worse, even though pretty much everything said in the argument was true, I feel like I'm the only bad person. What's wrong with me?

Maybe it was a bad idea to pair people up. I mean, things don't always go perfectly to plan, but they never go this badly. This is the first time in my life that I've ever even considered giving up matchmaking.

But, after all that's just happened, is it possible that cupid's days are up?

I put my head down on the table. Now that I'm alone, I have a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

><p><em>O.O<em>

_Review please. :)_

_~Beta_


	15. Chapter 15

_I really don't have much to say here. Hope you enjoy! :)_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own TEC! :D<em>

* * *

><p>"Karmen?"<p>

"Go away," I mumble.

"But the diner's closing."

"I don't care."

"Shock told me to wake you."

"I'm not asleep," I say, but look up anyways. It's Marcus, the only Electric Company member that doesn't hate me. Unfortunately I don't like him so...

"You-whoa! Nice raccoon eyes!" Marcus laughs.

I wipe my under-eye and, sure enough, my whole index finger is greyish-black. I must have unknowingly been crying. Stupid non-water proof mascara.

"Marcus, leave me alone. I'm having the worst day of my life and you're doing everything but helping." Not like he ever does anyways.

Marcus (of course) ignores everything I say and sits down next to me. "A bad day, huh? Tell me about it."

I snort. Why would I tell _him _of all people? Does he even know me? "Why would I tell you? I don't even like you." I'm surprised Marcus even talks to me. I'm so mean to him all the time and I'm fully aware of _that._

"I'm Marcus. What do you have to lose?"

That's true.

I tell Marcus briefly what had happen. "I got into a fight with the Electric Company, okay? It was stupid and now they all hate me. It's no big deal, okay?" I put my head back down.

"Really? Because you're raccoon eyes say it's a big deal!"

I look back up to glare at him. My raccoon eyes are going to scratch his eyes out if he doesn't leave me alone. "Why do you care anyways?"

Marcus shrugs. "Because you're my friend and that's what friends do."

"...But you're not _my _friend."

"I can live with that."

Okay, I have no idea what Marcus just said but as long as he's not making any more stupid comments about my eyes then I really don't care. "What should I do?"

"Uh, apologize?"

"Oh geez, I never thought of that." I roll my eyes sarcastically.

Marcus' eyes widen in surprise. "Really? That's normally the first thing that pops into my mind whenever I mess up. You know, besides the usual things!"

"Oh, for peeps sake!" I begin to bang my head against the table.

"Um... can't you hurt your head by doing that?" I look up to see Marcus staring at me and looking all worried.

"Please stop talking."

Marcus smirks. "I will if you tell me what really happened between you and the rest of the Company."

"No."

"Come on. It'll make you feel better."

"Still no."

"Fine. Then I'll sing. Oh..."

I quickly cover his mouth before I discover what song he's singing. "Okay, okay! Sheesh. Just don't sing. I'm begging you!"

I think about lying to Marcus but that's a really bad idea. I mean, look where it's gotten me? Besides, like Marcus said, what have I got to lose? The worst that could happen is that he'd start hating me for being meant to everyone else and let's face it that probably wouldn't affect me very much.

I tell Marcus the full story. Like, pretty much everything that's happened to me since I moved to New York (minus the awkward bits that I'd never tell anyone unless they already knew). I hate to admit it but it really does feel good to get it out. Of course, I'd never admit to Marcus that he's right.

Speaking of Marcus, what's weird is that he actually listened. He didn't interrupt me or add any stupid "Marcus Comments" like he normally would. He just sat quietly and nodded as I poured my heart out to him.

I never thought I'd see the day when I tell Marcus things I was afraid to share with anyone else. Or the day that Marcus was actually quiet. Then again, I never thought I'd see the day when my awesome matchmaking skills would blow up in my face so I guess it's safe to say that this day is full of surprises.

When I finish, Marcus looks at me very confused. "I don't get it. You messed up badly and you know that you did. So why don't you just apologize and get it over with? You did say that you've already thought about it, so what stopped you?"

I'm about to reply but something in his question gets me to say something completely different. "Wait... you actually understood my sarcasm?"

"Of course I did. I'm not stupid."

I want to yell at him for saying that but I really can't. Not only is he actually trying to help, but he's also right... about two things. He's not dumb and I should apologize. This leads me back to his question. Why don't I just apologize and get it over with? What's stopping me?

For the first time in what feels like ever, I really think about what I'm about to say before answering. "It's complicated, okay? I know that I should apologize, but I can't. I think it has to do with my stupid pride or something."

Marcus raises his eyebrows. "Stupid pride?"

"I dunno. It's like... my wordball power! I know I can throw wordballs. I've seen myself do it before. The only problem is that whenever I try, it never works. I know I should apologize but I can't, okay! It's hard."

"So you think it might have something to do with your pride."

I shrug. "If you haven't noticed, I'm not one to admit that I was wrong, even if I know that I am."

Marcus smiles at me. "You just admitted it to me. That's a start."

To my surprise I smile back. "What should I do?"

"There's only one thing left you can do! We're going to get you out of this mess the same way you got into it... by using your powers!" Marcus declares.

I roll my eyes. "One problem. My power, or should I say lack of power, legit had _nothing_ to do what happened today."

"Yeah, but maybe if you can learn to control them, you can use them to your advantage. It's a lot easier to throw things than to speak. Babies already proved that theory."

I stare at Marcus. He stares back. I manage to hold his gaze for quite awhile before giving in and smiling at him. "What?" he asks. He's obviously confused by my very unKarmen-like behaviour.

"Nothing. It's just... when did you become so smart?"

Marcus replies but I completely drone him out when Shock walks by.

"Karmen?"

"What?"

"I said that I've always been smart. It's just everyone else never listening to me."

"Oh... well that's pretty ironic."

"No kidding."

We sit it silence for awhile until Marcus finally stands up. "I've got to go but I know how to help you. Meet me at the diner tomorrow night."

"Why?"

"Just do it. Oh yeah, and bring a bike."

"Okay... what time?"

"Ten."

"Are you even allowed up that late?" I know for sure that my mom wouldn't if I were Marcus' age.

"I will if it's important."

I smirk. "Goodnight Marcus."

Marcus, who is about to walk out the door, stops to look at me. Once again he has a confused look on his face. "Goodnight Karmen."

* * *

><p><em>I'm kind of excited to write the next chapter. It's going to be pretty sweet...<em>

_ReViEw PlEaSe!_

_~Beta_


	16. Chapter 16

_I know what you're thinking right now. You're thinking; Is this for real? Is Beta actually updating?_

_The answer is yes, yes I am._

_This chapter was originally supposed to longer but I really felt like updating today! Besides, this is my longest chapter. Around 2300 words. I call that an improvement. :)_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I don't own TEC<em>

* * *

><p>At exactly ten o'clock I meet Marcus outside the Electric Diner.<p>

I can tell that it's Marcus because I don't know any other guy in the world who would wear a bright yellow t-shirt that's two sizes too big when it's freezing cold outside. Does hyper come with, like, excessive body heat or something?

"Are you ready?" he asks.

I nod my head as I pull my red flannel shirt tighter around my body. Like I said before, it's really cold out, which I actually find kind of weird considering it's supposed to be summer. Then again, it _is _ten o'clock at night.

I hop onto my bike. It's really old. It's supposed to be red but the paint has chipped off so much that you might as well call it silver.

"Where are we going?" I ask, wobbling slightly. It's been forever since I last rode.

"You'll see."

"You're kidding, right? You're honestly not going to tell me?"

"No, I am not."

"Why?"

"You'll rotten egg out."

"What?"

"LAST ONE THERE IS A CHICKEN!"

I stare at him in disbelief. First of all, it's supposed to _be_ a rotten egg. Secondly, how the heck does he expect me to race him if I have no idea where we are going? Thirdly, why would I chicken—ahem—_rotten egg _out of anything? I'm not scared of anything, especially not something Marcus Barnes throws at me.

"Marcus! Wait up! I—you got your sayings mixed up!"

Shrugging off my confusion and pure annoyance I start to ride, desperately trying to catch up to the crazy twelve-year-old, who somehow managed to ride ahead pretty far during the two seconds I didn't move.

* * *

><p>"Marcus... we've been riding... for hours... tell me where... we're going."<p>

"Not hours," he responds as he throws one of his wordball wannabees (number balls?) into the air. "Exactly forty-three minutes and 11... 12... 13..."

I groan.

"...16...17... 18..."

"SHUT UP!"

Suddenly he stops peddling and his bike goes to a screeching halt. It's such a quick movement that before I can react, my bike crashes into his and we're both sent flying.

_CRASH!_

"... _Ow!_"

I sit up, my head still spinning. The whole world is a complete blur to me right now. I feel around for my grey beanie.

"Well that was fun," Marcus says jumping back to his usually, cheerful self.

I glare at him, my vision clearing up. "... _Fun_? You sent me flying into the air and now you're telling me that you had... _fun_?"

Marcus nods.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! I COULD'VE DIED FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! YOU—MMPH!"

Marcus covers my mouth with his hand. His palms are sweaty. Ew. "We're here," he mutters.

I look around as he removes his hand.

"Where?" We're in the middle of nowhere. Literally. This place is, like, completely bare. I can tell that it's supposed to be a forest, but there's not a tree in sight. It reminds me of a scene from one of my favourite horror movies.

"Up."

I look up. There, towering before us is a huge, and I mean _huge _house. Bigger than anything I've ever lived in (which, now that I think about it, isn't much of an accomplishment. It's bigger than my new house though).

Now I'm confused. Why would Marcus bring me _here_? I mean, the house looks pretty cool. All old fashioned and gothic like. But why?

"Come on," Marcus says, walking away.

"What? Are we, like, going to go rob this place or something? Cause, I'm pretty sure who ever lived here died a couple hundred years ago."

Marcus doesn't even smirk. It's either he didn't get my joke or he's ignoring me. Or he's ignoring me because he didn't get my joke. Or he's actually planning on robbing this place, therefore making my joke no longer a joke. Either way, his silence is scaring the heck out of me.

Marcus walks up the narrow steps and I follow, barely able to keep up with him due to his unrealistically fast pace and the pain taking over my body from the fall.

The same pain Marcus Barnes _doesn't _feel because he's probably fallen so many times that he's immune to pain.

When we get to the door it finally occurs to me that someone besides Marcus is going to see me looking like Cinderella... _before _the ball. Oh well, as long as it's not Shock I really don't care.

Marcus rings the doorbell. It only takes a minute before someone answers.

It's Shock. How typical.

He looks between the two of us. "What are you—?"

"We need your help," Marcus replies, "762?"

Shock nods and allows us inside.

* * *

><p>He leads us to a rather large room, most likely a basement that they actually use.<p>

The first thing that I notice when I enter is the gorilla reading a book on banana recipes. No, not a stuffed gorilla. An actual, real life gorilla. Like, the type you see at the zoo.

New York just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

"... Why the heck is there a gorilla in your house?"

As if waiting for me to ask that, Marcus greets the gorilla with an awkward handshake. "Hey Paul!"

Paul. Paul the Gorilla. Yeah, that's _totally n_ormal.

I stare at "Paul." I have no problem with animals but the kind that walk around and act like humans kind of freak me out a little. That's why I never watched _Barney _as a child.

"Anything on your mind, Karmen?" Shock asks with genuine concern on his face.

Well, with me dressed like I just came out of the junkyard in front of my crush and Marcus socializing with a gorilla, there are a lot of things going through my mind. Of course, most of them are things I cannot say for obvious reasons.

I open my mouth to reply with something both polite and appropriate but of course Marcus butts in with something completely unrelated before I can say anything.

"WOW! This place is SO COOL!" Marcus screams, running around the dim-lighted room and playing an intense round of "Let's See How Many Fragile-Looking-Objects-I-Can-Touch-Before-Breaking-Something."

I roll my eyes. Now there's the Marcus we all know and hate. Glad to see that he's _completely _back to normal now.

_... Not really._

But, to be perfectly honest, he's right. This place is pretty cool. A majority of the room is filled with large bookcases of really old, worn-out books, but off to the side is a messy desk with important-looking papers sprawled over it. It's just like a library, except without the old ladies glaring at you because you lost/destroyed an already overdue book or two...

...Or three...

"Hey, where does that lead to?" Marcus points to a wooden door that I failed to notice before. It's half the size of a regular door and I quickly come to a conclusion that Shock's family must have seriously back pains from crawling in and out of it.

"Lab," Shock mumbles before turning to one of the many bookcases.

"Why is the door so small then?"

Shock doesn't respond. Instead, he pulls out about seven or eight thick books, most of them falling apart, and hands three of them to me.

I frown_._ Reading definitely wasn't on my to-do list today. Or any day, really.

"... Do we really have to go through all of these books?" I ask him, giving a really sheepish grin. I don't want to come off as lazy but honestly? If I read all these books I'll probably fall asleep which would make me come off as even lazier.

"I can read them out loud if you want! I have this really cool Abraham Lincoln impersonation I've been dying try out! It's like—"

"Don't you dare open your mouth again, Marcus Barnes!"

Marcus shuts his mouth with a loud _click_.

I turn back to Shock. "So... do we?"

Shock sighs, "Only the ones that will help us."

Help us? I may be no reader but even I know that we'd still have read the books in order to know which would help us. Then again, my life in New York so far has been so messed up that I wouldn't be surprised if they turned out to be magic books or something. "How will we know which ones will help us?"

Shock turns to me and looks straight into my eyes, holding my shoulders. I try not to completely lose it and make a big fool out of myself. "How badly do you want to know?"

I think back to everything that's happened to me so far. The day I first arrived in New York, meeting everyone for the first time, discovering wordballs. Then I think about the awkward conversation I had with my mom. She knows about wordballs, I know she does, but she's been keeping them a secret from me. I can be manipulative when I want to be but my mom is an incredibly hard shell to crack. If I ever want to find out the truth, then it's now.

"I want to know. More than anything."

Shock lets go of me and turns back to one of his many dusty books. "Then you'll know."

* * *

><p>Time flies. Hours soar. Minutes roar.<p>

I have no idea what time it is, nor do I care what time it is. All I know is that either way, my mom is going to kill me when I get home.

So far we've made... wait for it... absolutely no progress! You'd think with the four of us reading like heck we'd at least find _something _that would help us, but nope. So far all we've found is stuff about the history of wordballs, which, I'm going to be completely honest here, is actually kind is interesting. It all started when someone got electrocuted years ago. It still doesn't make sense to me but I've never understood science to begin with.

"Found anything yet?" I ask. I'm currently lying upside down on the couch. The nauseous feeling is long gone and is now replaced with the feeling of a gazillion bricks weighing my head down. Or maybe it's just all the blood flowing to my brain.

Paul grunts in response while Shock shakes his head.

"Wait!" Marcus yells, "I-I think I got something!"

"Really?" I ask, a little too excitedly for my taste, "What does it say?"

Marcus frowns. "I don't know. The writing's all weird. It's like... everything is written upside down."

I roll my eyes. "Try turning the book "upside down," Marcus!"

Silence.

"... Oh! Thanks Karmen! I—"

"Just read what it says!"

"Abraham Lincoln voice or—"

"Just. Read. It."

Marcus clears his throat. "_Lucy Smith—"_

"I take that back! No Abe Lincoln voice!"

_ "—was one of the first women ever to discover she had the power. No one believed her as, at that time, they believed only men could have it. When she went to show her powers to the town and claim her spot as the first female in the Electric Company, they failed to work. Reasons as to why this happened were unknown up until twenty-five years later when Thomas—"_

Paul, Shock, and I look up at Marcus expectantly, waiting for Marcus to finish his sentence.

"That's it," Marcus shrugs, "the rest of the page is gone."

"What?" I flop off the couch and snatch the book from him. Sure enough, that's all that's written, except for a small bit of a letter that could either be an E, R, P, D, F, H, K, L, B, N, or M.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I whine.

"Try the next page," Shock suggests.

I do. The rest of the pages are all blank.

"Well, that was a perfectly good waste of my time," I sigh, "Let's go home, Marcus. I'd leave you behind but it's late and I have absolutely no idea where I'm going."

"No! We are not going home and we are not going to give up! I don't even know the meaning of the term "give up". How dare you say those words in front of me?" Marcus goes into a deep speech about how you should never give up, which is funny since I never technically used the term "give up".

Blocking Marcus out of my head, I slowly walk towards the door. "I'm sorry guys but I'm heading out."

Shock shakes his head. "Stay. Just a little longer."

I shake my head. "I can't. It's late and my mom's going to freak if I don't get home soon and we've gotten nowhere and—"

"Stay," Shock repeats, walking towards me and grabbing my hand, "For me."

I can feel my cheeks burn. I'm so totally blushing like an idiot right now. I hate it when I do that.

"Uh..." suddenly my throat starts to feel dry. It feels like there's a gigantic, slimy, green frog lodged in my throat. Gross. "Fine. I'll stay, but just for a little longer," I manage to croak out.

"Good," Marcus says, "Because I was running out of thing to say in my speech."

* * *

><p><em>Oh yeah! Alpha and I got a Tumblr. That's where we'll be posting news on our stories and sneak peeks and other interesting things like that.<em>

_You should check it out if you want! The link is on our profile page!_

_Luv ya guys, _

_-Beta_


	17. Chapter 17

_Heyy! It's BETA!_

_Can you believe that I'm actually updating? It's a May miracle!_

_Took me a while to finish but here it is! This official seventeenth chapter of Our Generation's Cupid! I hope you enjoy. ;)_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I don't own TEC. I only own OGC.<em>

* * *

><p>Well, I'm on my way back home now which, surprisingly, I'm not very happy about. Although I did spend most of my night with Shock, which is great, I still know nothing about my powers. Now I'm forced to go home empty-minded and unprepared to face the evil wrath of my mother.<p>

Plus, I'm still with Marcus and that always brings me down.

"You know, even if we stayed there a bit longer we still wouldn't be able to prove anything." Marcus tells me.

"Really? And why is that?" I'm not really listening to what he's saying nor do I care whether or not he bothers to answer me (even though he obviously will). My mind is more or less set on figuring out what and what not to say to my mother. You know, so I can make it to bed punishment free.

"Our powers don't work well when we're tired. I found that out the hard way—doing my math homework at three a.m."

Huh. I had no idea sleepiness could affect wordballs. Or that Marcus ever got tired to begin with. You really do learn something new every day.

"That's nice," I say as my bike slows to a stop. There's my house over there. "You should probably go home now. If your parents are anything like mine then they're probably freaking out as we speak. I'll...see you tomorrow...right?"

"Right. Goodnight, Karmen."

"Goodnight."

As I make my way to my apartment it occurs to me I just said that I'll see Marcus tomorrow. As in, I'll have to spend more time with him. And I'm technically the one who suggested it. Is it just me or is there something very wrong with what just happened?

I seriously need some sleep.

* * *

><p>"Marcus, I need to see you. Like, now."<p>

Well, I never expected to hear those words come out of my mouth. Like, ever. Then again, no electronics can really change a person. I hate being grounded.

"Why?" Marcus asks me through the cell phone that my mom took away last night. The same one that I stole back this morning since my mom can't hide things if her life depended on it.

"Shock loaned me a book last night and I think I found something. I already tried calling him but he won't pick up his phone. Right now you're my only hope!" I whisper-yell. Ew, another thing I never thought I'd ever hear myself say. What is up with me these days?

"Really? That's awesome! I'll see you at the diner—"

"That's the problem." I groan, "I'm grounded therefore I'm not allowed out of my house. Technically I shouldn't even be talking to you right now since my mom also took my phone away."

There's silence on the other end. For a moment I'm worried that Marcus hung up me. I hate it when people hang up on me.

"...Marcus? Are you still there...?"

"While it's a bummer that you got grounded, I have some stuff to take care of so...bye!"

Whoa there. Stuff? That's more important than helping me? Puh-_lease!_

"You're a twelve-year-old boy. I doubt your "stuff" is too important for you to blow off to help a girl that doesn't actually like you."

More silence. Maybe I should be more careful with how I word my sentences.

"Karmen, I'll help you if you help me."

Help Marcus? I roll my eyes. "If it's something you need a girl's mind for just ask Jessica to do it. Aren't you the one who always follows her around? In fact, shouldn't you be with her right now? Is she even aware that you still talk to me?"

"No, yes, yes, and...undetermined."

I purse my lips as I continue to pace my bedroom. "What kind of help—and what's with the sudden change in personality? One minute you're all like happy, like 'I'll meet you at the diner' and now all of a sudden you start acting all suspicious with your "stuff" and...your...stuff..."

Marcus sighs. "Fine! You win. I need you to be at the diner to help me. I'd tell you now but...oh my pickles! They're coming!"

Coming? Who's coming?

I try to ask Marcus what's going on but he's already hung up on me. I sighing, I reach under my pillow and grab the book that Shock lent me. It's a rusty brownish-red colour and I swear it smells like fish or something. Although the cover is pretty much worn out completely, I can just make out the title; _Wordballs_. Original, right?

I flip to the page that I bookmarked with a bobby pin, page 762, and trace the horrible sketch of a wordball with my index finger. I'm no artist but even I know that a wordball does not look like an oval with a bunch of squiggly lines inside. I'd at least draw it with actual _letters _in it.

Then my phone vibrates. It's Marcus. He better have a good excuse as the why he hung up on me or else he's going to have a problem.

**Hurry up or I might be 80 when you finally get here!**

I shove my cellphone under my mattress and slip into turquoise flip-flops. I tuck both the book and Layla into one of my mom's many too-big-to-be-a-purse purses. I'm not one for purses but, for whatever the reason, when my mom buys a purse she goes all the way.

I tiptoe down the stairs. My dad is in the living room searching through some more boxes. He takes one look at me and laughs.

"Karmen McBarlen, should I even ask where you're going?"

I hate it when people use my full name. It's both annoying and embarrassing how my first and last name rhymes. Sometimes I wonder if my parents named me Karmen just to torture me.

I force a smile onto my lips. "I need a bit of fresh air, Dad. I feel like I've been trapped in this apartment for far too long."

"Your mom tells me you were out past twelve last night. That's plenty of time outdoors. If you feel stuffy then stick your head out a window or something."

My smile falters. "I have to study."

"It's summer."

I groan. "Dad, please? Can't you just, like, un-ground me for a couple of hours or something? A twelve year old boy's life is at stake here! I'm his only hope!"

"Well, I can't find the watch your mother got me for our anniversary so my life is at stake as well."

"Da-ad!"

"Karmen!"

Ugh. This could take awhile.

* * *

><p>"Karmen!" Marcus yells at me as I run into the diner. "How did you get out of the house?"<p>

"Long...story..." I reply, completely out of breath. I take a few moments to collect myself before turning back to Marcus. "So are you going to help me or not?"

Marcus nods and I hand him the book. He flips to the page that I bookmarked and begins to read for what feels like half the speed that he normally does. Finally he finishes and hands the book back to me.

"I don't get it. None of it matches up. 'Feelings are the key'? 'The truth is in the inner you'? Nothing is more powerful than your emotions'? 'Control your waffles'?"

"It doesn't say anything about waffles," I point out.

Marcus shrugs. "I know. I'm just _really _hungry."

I roll my eyes. He does realize we're in a diner, right? "Go eat then, I don't care. As long as you're ordering then buy me a salad. I'll pay you back." I probably won't but why discourage him?

As Marcus walks off I turn my attention back to the book. What do these phrases even mean? Keys and feelings have nothing in common. Unless you forget the key to your house that one day that no one else is home. Then you start feeling frustrated and attempt to open the locked window to your bedroom and end up accidentally smashing it (that's only happened to me once).

But other than that they have nothing in common.

I stare at the page for a minute. Then another. Then, like, five more after that and then...it hits me.

"Ow! What's wrong with you, Marcus? You know throw the salad is just an expression." I rub my sore cheek.

Marcus gives me one of those 'I feel guilty but I won't want to apologize' faces. "In my defence this is salad _dressing_."

"Whatever. Anyways, I've figure it out! What's going on with my powers, I mean. Remember the first time they went berserk?"

Marcus stops to think for a minute. "You mean when everyone went crazy and started kissing each other?"

"No and—how do you know about that? You weren't even there."

"You told me."

I snort. "I highly doubt I'd tell you something like that."

"But you did. You talk a lot when you're upset."

Okay, that is such a lie. I talk a lot regardless of whether I am upset or not because talking just happens to be my thing. Just like how being annoying happens to be Marcus' thing. I'm about to say something back but decide not to. I mean, do I _really_ want to argue with Marcus now? When I finally have a reason to be happy again since...well...you know...?

I shake my head. "Whatever. Anyways, what I meant _was_ the time when I first met you guys and—"

"You freaked out at us for no reason?"

I narrow my eyes at him. "No, I freaked out because Keith was doing...unnatural things with his hands."

"You mean drawing?"

"Oh, would you just shut up and let me talk?" I snap.

Marcus takes a step back from me and puts his hands up in defeat.

"Okay, so the first time I was freaked out by the fact that he was drawing in mid air as well as the fact that you guys apparently can't answer a simple question such as, 'how the heck did you do that?'"

Marcus looks at me, obviously confused as to what that has to do with anything.

"The second time it happened—which you shouldn't remember but for whatever the reason you do—"

"For your information I was there. Remember when we were at the diner with Shock—"

"I'm getting bored. Let's get back to me." Actually, I've desperately tried to block that dreadful day out of my mind and I don't need Marcus of all people to bring it up again, but same difference, right? "As I was saying, the second time it happened I was freaked out because... stuff happened."

"Manny kissed you."

I slam my fist on the table. "Dang it, Marcus Barnes! Two words, _okay!?_ Just two simple words that I'm begging you to follow. Two. Words. Is that too much to ask?" You'd think by now he'd get the message that I don't like being interrupted, I don't like being reminded of things that I'm obviously trying to forget, and I don't like him when he acts like himself, which is pretty much all of the time.

Marcus takes another step away from me. "You didn't tell me what the words are."

_"Stop talking!_ Just stop talking! _Please?"_

Marcus rubs his chin as if he has to think about this. Which he probably does, since he _is _Marcus Barnes. Finally he speaks. "You know, that was technically four words, six if you count them individually—" I groan, "—but since you said _please, _I'll stop annoying you."

'_Thank you_,' I think to myself. "So as I was saying, when all that stuff happened to me at the diner, I was beyond freaked. And in shock. And on the verge of vomiting. The day that I met you guys, totally annoyed about the fact that that you wouldn't answer my question. And I was also freaked about the fact that Keith was drawing in mid-air."

I grin. I cannot believe I figured it out. I look over at Marcus, expecting him to share my excitement. Instead he just stares at me with big, confused eyes.

"I'm not getting what any of this has to do with wordballs."

I sigh. "Isn't it obvious? '_Nothing is more powerful than your emotions_.' They're talking about _my _emotions. I can only throw wordballs while expressing strong emotions; shock, anger, annoyance, etcetera. It all makes perfect sense!"

I feel so stupid. How could I have not figured it out before? It's all been right in front of me this entire time!

Marcus and I high-five each other. Out of the corner of my eye I notice Shock waiting some tables. Should I tell him? He has been a big help and everything, but he's working. I don't want to come off as annoying or anything.

Marcus seems to notice my drift of thought as he follows my gaze towards Shock's direction. "We should tell your boyfriend," he says, "Shock will know what to do next."

Before I can yell at Marcus for calling Shock my boyfriend, my future boyfriend Shock appears at our table.

"Hey Shock," Marcus greets, "Karmen figured out what causes her powers to work. It's her overdramatic emotions."

Shock turns to me and gives me one of those 'is that true?' looks. I nod nervously. "...Yeah."

Marcus continues. "This is great, right? Now we just have to test it out."

"...Yeah—wait, what?"

_STOMP!_

I shriek in pain as Marcus crushes my foot with his own. What the heck is wrong with him?! "What? Is injuring me, like, your new hobby now?"

"Sorry! I was just trying to get you to show strong emotion."

I roll my eyes. "You know, there's a fine line between helping someone and peeving someone off!" I flick my wrist anyways. Nothing happens, of course.

Marcus rubs his chin. "Hmm...I have an idea."

"Hmm...I have a better idea!" I yell. "Knock it off! You can't just make me show strong emotion."

"Yes I can! I make you angry all the time!"

"Yeah, but that's _expected_ from you!"

Marcus and I continue to argue, leaving Shock standing awkwardly between us. Only Marcus has the ability to ruin the best moment of my life in a matter of minutes.

Okay, so it is _kind of _my fault also, but he started it! Nobody randomly stomps on someone's foot and gets away with it.

I feel a tap on my shoulder. It's Shock. "I'm really sorry Shock." I say. "You can get back to work now. There is no way that Marcus or anyone else can—"

I am cut off by a pair of lips pressing against mine. The movement is so swift that I hardly have any time to react. I can't move. Heck—I can hardly even breathe because I am kissing Shock. Oh my gosh! I am _kissing_ Shock!

His lips are warm and welcoming and have the faint taste of..._is that chocolate_? Basically, it's absolutely nothing like kissing Manny.

Finally we break apart. I twist my wrist and a blue wordball appears.

"...Shock me."

* * *

><p><em>O.O Shock-er.<em>

_I hope you enjoyed. Review please._

_~Beta_


	18. Chapter 18

_Heyyyy everyyyone!_

_For once I don't really have much to say rather than enjoy this new 'Our Generation's Cupid' chapter. So...enjoy this new 'Our Generation's Cupid' chapter! XD_

* * *

><p><em>Come on, Karmen. You can do this. If you can spend three days hanging out with Marcus Barnes, then you can easily apologize to a few angry teenagers.<em>

Are you kidding me? I'd much rather hang out with Marcus than apologize –ew, did I really just say that?—but since I know what I did was wrong, I really have no other choice but to make things right again.

I ring the doorbell. Within seconds a dark-haired, fourteen-year-old opens the door.

I plaster the biggest smile I am capable of onto my face. "Hi Jules!"

Why did I choose to apologize to Jules first? Simple. I don't actually care if she forgives me because I don't actually like her. Therefore, all I really have to do is say I'm sorry and leave. It's perfect logic.

Jules doesn't look very surprised to see me. If anything, she looks annoyed.

"What are you doing here?" she asks me coldly.

"I came to apologize," I reply, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world, because it is. Why else would I visit her? I don't even know her.

"I don't need an apology from you." She snaps, "But thanks for the thought."

We stare at each other for what feels like forever until I finally clear my throat.

"Can I, you know, come in?"

Her eyes widen as if she's surprised by my question. "Yeah, of course."

* * *

><p>"So, how long have you and Jessica been friends?"<p>

"Since forever," Jules replies, as if that answers my question.

I sigh, leaning back into the grey sofa in Jules' living room. "And when you met Keith—?"

Jules shrugs. "I've known him for a while now. We just didn't talk to each other that much." Eyeing me suspiciously she adds, "I_ have_ known Keith almost as long as Jessica has."

"Right..."

The awkward silence that I am now very familiar with creeps its way between the two of us.

"You and Keith started dating when you moved back here, right?"

Jules nods.

"And you kept it a secret from Jess?"

"We had to otherwise she would have killed us. I mean, did you see her in the Electric Diner? I'm surprised I'm not dead yet."

I roll my eyes. How long did they honestly think they could keep it a secret from her, especially when Jessica is their best friend?

"There's just one thing that I don't understand. You knew Jessica liked Keith didn't you?" It's a rhetorical question, but Jules answers anyway.

"Of course I did. We're best friends."

"Then..." I pause, debating on whether or not to ask this question. I mean, the last thing I want to do is upset Jules. Well, upset her any further than I already have. "...Then...why did you even go out with him in the first place?"

Jules narrows her eyes. "Because I _like _him, Karmen. And he likes me. Is that really so hard to believe?"

Actually, yes. It is hard to believe. I've seen how Keith acts around Jessica. If that's not a crush then I don't know what is. Of course, I don't say any of this out loud. (I am so proud of myself!)

"No," I mumble instead, "Of course not."

Jules takes a breath and calms down. "Jessica gets everything that she wants. She's pretty, popular, all the boys like her, _and_ she a part of the _Electric Company_. Losing one boy to me isn't going to kill her. Do you have _any_ idea how many crushes I have lost to her?"

I think the real question is, do I _care_ how many crushes she has lost to Jessica? "Well—"

"And," Jules sniffs, "It's not like Keith ever liked her to begin with. It's not like he told me that he liked her or anything. It's not like Jessica said to my face that she likes Keith either."

"Jules, I get it—"

"And...and..."

Jules leans back on the sofa, covering her face with a bright fuchsia pillow. It's pretty obvious that she's doing this to hide the fact that her eyes are watering, although I have absolutely no idea _why _her eyes are watering. I've watched comedies sadder than her life.

"_I have a sister_," Jules whispers suddenly.

I stare at her, confused by her random confession. "What?"

"Her name is Krysta. She's way older than me, used to babysit Hector, Jessica, and I. She graduated when I was around six or seven. Probably has a kid now, for all I care."

I nod as if to understand, even though in reality I am completely lost. I mean, seriously? What the heck is this girl going on about?

Jules removes the pillow from her face and looks straight at me. Her dark eyes are glassy and her bottom lip is trembling. "_She has the power_."

Just like that, everything clicks.

"Me and Jessica Ruiz," Jules continues, "Two girls with the power running through our veins yet neither of us had the slightest chance of gaining it ourselves. That's how we became best friends, you know."

No, I did not know that. And how come everyone that the Electric Company interacts with is somehow associated with the power one way or another? Aren't there any _normal _people living in New York?

"You can imagine what it was like, to get left behind because your best friend got lucky and you didn't. If not, then I'll sum it up for you. It _sucks_. It really and truly sucks." Jules sniffs again.

Vacuum cleaners also suck. Clearly I am one hundred percent incapable of feeling sorrow towards people I do not like. In others words, if Jules doesn't shut up soon I'm probably going to die.

I clear my throat. "While that's a...um...sad story...all I'm really getting from it is that that you're crazy jealous of Jessica and your way of coping with it is...stabbing her in the back?"

"It wasn't like that!" Jules protests. "_He_ asked _me_ out! Not the other way around! Would you turn down the guy you liked if he asked you out?"

"I would if my best friend liked him and we didn't make a truce first!" I shoot at her. "You could have easily rejected him!"

Jules shakes her head like a mad dog. "No I couldn't! I could never have rejected Keith, even if I wanted to! Not after I practically _begged_ him—"

The room goes dead quiet. Jules' face flushes as she covers her mouth, embarrassed. I raise an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean you 'practically begged him'?"

Jules starts to say something but, realizing she has no way out of this, rolls her eyes and backs down. She mumbles something instead.

"What was that?" I ask.

Jules glares at me. "I _maybe_ practically begged Keith to ask me out after he _possibly _told me that he was into Jessica and I _supposedly_ responded by telling him that she wasn't interested in him at all but that someone else was."

And yet, Jessica has the nerves to call _me _a bad friend. Clearly she has no idea what Jules has been doing behind the scenes.

"I know what you're thinking," Jules shrugs, "and you should just stop. None of this matters anymore. Keith and I broke up."

My eyes widen in surprise. "Really?"

_"No,"_ Jules says sarcastically while examining her painted fingernails. Black and yellow, like a bumblebee.

I frown. Although Jules look like a total jerk right now, she also looks genuinely crushed. At first I thought she was just dating Keith to get back at Jessica, but clearly there was some sort of spark. And while I can't say that I feel sorry for her (I mean, did you not just hear her confession?), take all that craziness away and she's just a sad girl dealing with a broken heart.

A year ago that girl was me. I guess I can feel sorrow towards people that I don't like.

I sigh. "Look, I don't want to be that girl who gets all caught up in your love life—"

"You already are."

"..._anymore_, but...Jules, breaking up with Keith is probably for the better."

Jules glances up at me for a quick second before going back to her bee nails. "Of course _you _would say that."

"Jules, just hear me out. Please. I don't think you ever liked Keith _that _much. I mean, sure, you thought he was cute. Maybe you even thought '_hey, I wouldn't mind having this cute guy as my boyfriend!_' I don't know, I can't read your mind. Anyway, whatever you felt with Keith was nothing compared to the negative energy you felt with Jessica. You were jealous of her. She's everything you want to be and I get that. But, dating Keith? You may have liked him a little but the only reason you bothered to pursue it was because you knew it would upset Jessica. And now look at what you have done. Jessica is your best friend and you hurt her. Even if you don't care about her, you've hurt Keith also. But, maybe I'm wrong. What do I know? I'm just as confused as you are."

Whoa. Where the heck did _that _come from?

Jules doesn't look at me, but I can tell she is thinking about what I just said—whatever I just said.

I stand up and wipe my shorts. "You seem like a nice girl," I say before walking out the door.

* * *

><p>A good twenty minutes later I find myself at the Electric Diner, picking at a bologna sandwich.<p>

Okay, my conversation with Jules wasn't _that _bad. I just have to have a heart-to-heart...four more times.

"I can't do this!" I groan, slamming my head against the table.

I hear someone slide into the seat across from me. I tilt my head in a way so that I can see who it is but they can't see me. It's Shock. _Of course._

"Hi," I say awkwardly. This is technically the first time that I spoken to him since we kissed. Which, so you know, happened yesterday.

Shock nods at me.

"How've you been?" I ask. Shock shrugs in response. I feel like I am talking to a stranger, and not just because Shock isn't speaking.

More awkward silence. I swear this is becoming my new theme song.

"So..." I'm not really sure what else to say. Luckily Shock interrupts me by placing his hands in mine. They're all warm, but not in the gross, sweaty sort of way. I stare into his eyes. I've been thinking a lot about things and there's something that feels a bit off.

"You knew, didn't you?"

Shock gives me one of those false confused looks.

I smirk. "Don't act all innocent. You knew about the whole 'strong emotions' thing, didn't you?"

Shock freezes for a split second, then nods. I don't bother asking him why he didn't tell me because honestly? I don't care anymore.

"So, can you tell me how to control it?" I ask instead. "Or do I have to figure that out also?"

"I'll teach you."

I smile at him. "I'd like that."

There's still one question dancing around in my brain, but I'm hesitant to ask. Upsetting Jules is one thing, but I'd hate to upset Shock. I also hate not having answers though, so...

"Can I ask you something? Something kind of personal?" Shock nods in response.

I take a deep breath. "When...when you said that your dad _used _to study wordballs... did you mean..?"

Shock gives me a sad smile. I drop his gaze.

"And when you said that you used to have the power...?" I continue, still staring at the table.

"I don't want to talk about it," Shock says quickly. "Maybe someday I'll tell you the full story. Just...not now."

_Not now_. I can live with that.

* * *

><p><em>~<strong>BETA<strong> was here ;)_


	19. Chapter 19

_Hey, Beta here with an all new OGC chapter! Don't have much to say about it, but I do hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I don't own OGC.<em>

* * *

><p>I twirl my braided hair around with my finger as I walk through the park. Something tells me that I'll find Lisa here. Well, actually, Marcus told me she was here. I spot her sitting on a park bench.<p>

"Hey Lisa," I say, walking up to her. "Mind if I sit?"

She looks up at me. "No, I suppose."

I sit down. I'd say that this is more awkward than when I was with Jules, but at least Lisa isn't giving me the death glare. In fact, she's not looking at me at all. She's slightly distracted.

"So, what's up?"

Lisa blinks. "You mean with me? Oh, nothing really."

Slightly distracted is an understatement. Lisa Heffenbacher is definitely the full deal.

I try again. "Can I—um—talk to you? Like, right now? It's kind of important."

"Um…okay…" I can tell that talking to me wasn't on her to-do list for today. Or tomorrow. Or, I don't know, ever again.

I clear my throat. "Well, you see, I came here to apologize for what happen. You know, with Jules and Keith and Jessica and yelling at you. I really shouldn't have done that. Overall, I shouldn't have messed with you guys and your relationships. Friendships, romance, I should have left it all alone. I feel really bad about breaking you and Hector up, even though I _was_ the one who got you two together in the first place."

Lisa, who was absentmindedly nodding her head throughout all of this, stops and looks at me like I'm crazy. "Broke us up? We had only just got together moments before the fight. Hector and I didn't break up. In fact, I'm waiting for him right now. We're supposed to play Frisbee together again when he's done with diner duty."

Wait, _what_? How is that even possible? Why would Hector and Lisa play Frisbee again after what happened last time? The park dogs are _not_ friendly.

"And I'm not mad at you," Lisa continues. "Sure you messed up…really badly…but don't we all? The important thing is that you've realized your actions, learned from you mistakes, and promised yourself that it's never going to happen again...it's not going to happen again, right?"

I smile. "Gee, I hope not."

"Good." Lisa smiles back at me. "But I do appreciate the apology. I really don't mean to sound rude or anything, but I honestly didn't think you were going to."

"Right…" Normally I would be insulted by this, but Lisa is just one of those people you can't stay mad at, no matter how hard you try. "Just like how I'd appreciate it if you'd fix your hair a little bit. Your boyfriend's right around the corner and if you're going to be playing Frisbee on your first date, in the very least do it in style."

Lisa playfully pushes me away as I attempted to brush her hair with my fingers. "Uh huh. Bye-bye Karmen. I'll see you later."

"Bye!" I call back.

I feel like a giant weight has been lifted from my chest. Two down, three to go. Hector and Keith will be a piece of cake. It's Jessica who I'm worried about. She was really upset when she left the diner that day, not that I blame her for it or anything. I really hope she accepts my apology.

I check the time. Marcus is supposed to meet me here. I promised him I'd help with that stupid favour of his today. You know, the one I've been holding off since I refuse to help him in any way, shape, or form. Whatever it is, I wish it would hurry up a bit. I'm supposed to have my first training session with Shock today and if Marcus doesn't show up soon then I'm going to be late.

Luckily for me, Marcus is just around the corner. He spots me sitting on the bench and makes his way over to join me.

"Marcus! Whatever it is, make it quick—"

"I like someone."

My eyes widen as I scoot as far away from him as I possibly can without falling off the bench. "No. No, no, no, no. No. Not happening, Barnes!"

Marcus gives me a look of disgust. "It's not you!" he cries.

"I know that!" I snap. It better not be me. Marcus isn't my type. Or age. Or species. "I_ meant_ helping you with a girl is not going to happen. Does meddling with the rest of the Electric Company resulting with them hating my guts ring a bell?"

"It's not like that," Marcus insists. "She likes me too."

I snort. That's highly unlikely. No one likes Marcus. Of course, I don't bother saying that because Marcus probably knows what I'm thinking already since I don't try very hard to hide it. "Then what's the problem? You like her, she likes you. I'm not seeing anything wrong with this unless…_unless_…oh my gosh! Marcus Barnes! You didn't, did you?"

Marcus shrugs. "I think I did. Unless you're thinking what I'm not thinking, in which case I didn't. But I'm pretty sure I did."

I shake my head. "You do realize what this means, right?"

Marcus shakes his head. "Since I don't know if you're thinking what I'm thinking, I only think you're thinking what I'm thinking, it is possible that I am thinking what you are not thinking. In the case that I am not thinking what you are thinking, which is the same as you not thinking what I am thinking, we really need to think about thinking in sync for future thinking."

…_What_? "I was just going to say that Jessica and Francine are going to kill you when they find out what you and Gilda are up to."

"Oh, so you were thinking what I was thinking—"

"Stop that!"

Marcus widens his eyes. "You're not going to tell them, are you?"

"I wasn't planning on it." Telling them would involve physically going over to Francine and talking to her. With my mouth. Clearly Marcus expects way too much from me. "I'm not going to tell them because you're eventually going to have to. If there's one thing I've learned, it's that nothing ever comes easy. It'll all come back and blow up in your face."

"And then what?"

"Then I will laugh. Look, Marcus. There's no way it's going to work unless you join the Pranksters."

"No way! You should join them!"

Me? Join the Pranksters? I know Marcus is joking, but seriously? There is nothing in this world that would ever make me change my mind about them. All Pranksters are creeps. End of discussion.

"You know what? Fine! I'll help you with your Gilda problem! However, if anyone finds out about this, you are leaving me out of everything! The last thing I want is for the Electric Company to get mad at me for lying to them again, or to have the Pranksters at my throat for operating Grand Theft Gilda behind their backs! Got it?"

Marcus salutes. "Got it!"

The two of us walk to the diner together. That's where I'm supposed to meet Shock. Not sure why Marcus tagged along but I am so tired at yelling at him. Plus—pains me to say this—it's kind of nice having someone to talk to. Even if that someone is an annoying little brat known as Marcus Barnes.

…_What is happening to me_?

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?"<p>

My mother's angry voice is the first thing I hear when I enter our apartment hours later. The training session went great and controlling my powers is actually pretty simple. Deep breathing, deep thoughts, deep everything else. After all that _focussing _and _emotions _what I really wanted was to take a nice, long nap. Now, knowing that I'm about to get grounded for life, I realize that my nap is going to have to wait. I open my mouth to reply to my mom, then close it. I'm pretty sure she doesn't _actually_ care where I've been. Rhetorical question.

"I said you were grounded!" She continues. "Plain and simple as that! Next thing I know, I see you running around with some little boy! I don't care what you were doing! You need to tell your little friend that you are grounded and march your way back to your room right this instant!"

I narrow my eyes at her. She did _not _just call Marcus Barnes my _friend_. It's bad enough that I'm already warming up to the brat! "Okay, first of all that 'little boy' is Marcus and he is _not _my friend. Secondly, I wouldn't have had to have snuck out in the first place if you had just told me the truth!"

"About what?" my mom asks exasperatedly.

"About _wordballs!_"

Mom rolls her eyes and adjusts her posture. "I already told you. I know nothing about them. Why can't you just let it go?"

For once she's not biting her hair. Luckily I can tell by the way that she said it—all calmly and proper through her ruby red lips—that she is totally (and unsurprisingly) lying to me. _Again_.

I sigh. "You're my mom! Why can't you just tell me the truth? I already know that the power doesn't skip generations! If I didn't get it from you then can you at least say so and I can bug Dad instead?!"

My mom gasps. "You have the power? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why do you keep lying to me?"

"I'm trying to protect you!"

"From what, exactly?"

Mom takes a couple deep breaths. I can't tell whether it's to make sure she doesn't lose it or to give her more time to come up with a good explanation. "Look, Honey, I don't want you to be involved in any of the Pranksters/Electric Company nonsense. It goes back much farther than a couple of silly pranks. I'm just trying to protect you."

_From what_? I read the books Shock gave me. One of them gave a brief history about the Pranksters. For a _very_ short period the Pranksters—who weren't even acknowledged as Pranksters at the time—pulled pranks that were a lot more deadly than humourous. It's no big deal though. It's not like they do that anymore, unless Jules' death glare counts as something. But she's not even a Prankster!

"Mom, you're being ridiculous. I'm old enough to make my own decisions and I want to be a part of the Electric Company!" This is the first time that I have said it out loud and now that I have, I can't help but realize how right it sounds. "I want to be a part of the Electric Company," I repeat, more to myself than anything.

Why did I want to apologize? Because I felt bad for what happened. I wanted my friends back. A small part of me, as selfish as it sounded, wanted them to accept me into their group.

"You can't," Mom replies simply.

"Why not?"

She ignores my question completely. Instead she gets up and sits on the arm of the sofa to face me better. Looking me dead in the eye she says, "Karmen, you have no idea what you are getting yourself into. I'm telling you right now, joining sides isn't like choosing vampires over werewolves. Joining sides is a commitment."

I roll my eyes. If I can commit to having one crush at a time, I'm pretty sure I can commit to _that_. Being a part of the Electric Company, I mean. I'm not even going to comment on the vampire/werewolf thing. That's just Mom trying way too hard to relate to me and stay modern.

"Mom, I don't get what the big deal is. I'm learning how to control my powers. Shock is teaching me! You should be happy that I'm not begging you to join the Pranksters!"

"At least if it were the Pranksters I'd be able to convince you otherwise!"

"How? You know nothing about the Pranksters or the Electric Company. You even said so yourself! You don't know anything at all! Not a single story to tell! So why can't you just leave me alone?!" I'm lying to her. I know that she knows more than she's letting on. But saying those things were enough to make her completely lose it. Enough to get her to flick her wrist, showing me the truth about herself.

It shouldn't have surprised me. Really, it shouldn't have. If it were Dad who had the power then Mom wouldn't make _that _big a deal out of it.

But, to be honest, it wasn't so much the fact that she produced the wordball than it was the colour of the wordball she produced.

I gasp and take a few too many steps backward, hitting the wall in the process. I hardly feel it though.

"You're a-a-a-"

I don't even have to finish my sentence. By the time I snap out of it and Mom's thrown her purple wordball at wall it's pretty obvious what she is. What I don't want to be.

_A Prankster_.

* * *

><p><em>Ooooh DRAMA. I swear drama is, like, my new favourite word. It's so...dramatic.<em>

_Till next time, PEACE OUT!_

_XoXoX BETA of AlphaBetaSoup_


	20. Chapter 20

_OMGI'msohappythatI'mfinallyabletoupdateaftersoandanditssoclosetoChristmastooit'slikeaChristmasmiracleorsomething!_

_*Takes deep breath*_

_Hi._

_So here's the official twentieth chapter of "Our Generation's Cupid." This entire chapter is just Karmen and her mom, but it's still pretty amusing. There's at least one thing in here that's going to make you think._

_I feel as though the ending is a bit rushed, but whatevs. I just really hope you guy enjoy this since you're probably not going to here from me again for another six months. (I'M KIDDING!)_

_So yeah, enjoy :D_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I don't own OGC. I only own Karmen McB.<em>

* * *

><p>A prankster.<p>

My mom is a Prankster.

My _mom _is a _Prankster_.

Talk about plot twist.

I slide my back down the wall, my bottom hitting the floor with a loud _thud_. I don't feel it. Compared to the shock of the new information I am desperately trying to process, my physical pain is nothing.

This is unreal! How can my mom be a Prankster? _My _mom! The _same_ woman who sends other people gifts and greeting cards on her _own _birthday. Somehow I find her being a part of the most annoying group of people in the history of the world _highly_ unlikely.

My mind speeds through a bunch of emotions as I try desperately to put my thoughts into words. Unfortunately, I'm harbouring so many different feelings that I have no idea where to start or what to say. The most I can do is spit out a dry, "But…_how_?"

Mom sighs. She sounds defeated. "I was a Prankster. That's just it. I'm not sure what more I can tell you."

'_You could start by explain to me why the heck you'd keep this a secret from me.' _I bite my tongue. If I'm not careful, Mom might cut me off without telling me anything. I can't let her do that to me, not after what she just told me.

_I gotta keep my cool. I gotta keep my cool. I gotta keep my—!_

"What do you mean you're not sure what else to tell me!? You're a freakin' Prankster for crying out loud! Don't tell me you have nothing else to say—"

"Karmen…" Mom gives me a warning look. It's funny how no matter the situation, parents always find some way to remind you that they can still ground you whenever they feel like it.

I sigh. This is not unfamiliar territory. I give my mom the darkest glare I can manage before trying a different approach. A much…_calmer _approach.

"I'm sure you have much more to say than just that, _Mother_." I stand up and begin pacing the room. "You told me so much already, what the point in keeping things secret now?"

"I'm not hiding anything from you." _Lie. _"You know everything you need to know already." _Double lie. _"If they were more, I would tell you." _Wow. Did I hear a jackpot?_

See? This is why I hate the calm approach. That, and also because—as we all know—I am not a calm person. I smile and nod anyway. As long as I'm being forced accept these terrible answers, I might as well play along.

"Okay, so now that you're done _lying _to me, would you mind really telling me what the heck is going on? Like, oh I don't know, why you've been treating all of this like some dumb _joke_?!"

Mom's facial expression hardens. "Karmen, you know this isn't a joke—"

"Really?! 'Cause you've sure been acting like it is!" I pause, taking time to recollect myself. "How can you go around telling me I can't pick sides when you picked a side? The dark side, I might add!"

"It's complicated—"

"It's hypocritical, that's what it is."

"It's not—" Mom stops, thinking carefully about her next few words. "It's not…_right _of me…to tell you which side to choose. But…looks _can _be deceiving."

I narrow my eyes at her, not liking where her words are headed. "Let me guess, you don't want me in the _stupid_ Electric Company because you still have some _dumb_ grudge over them from your _pathetic_ pranking childhood."

"Karmen P. McBarlen! Watch your mouth!"

Yeah, because "pathetic" is _such _a bad word. Trust me, my word choices are the least of her concern right now, or ever for that matter.

"Well?" I ask accusingly. "Is that the reason?"

"No! Of course not—"

"So you _want _me to be a Prankster?" I stare at her in disbelief. "Is that what this is about? This that why you're so anti-Electric Company? Because you _want_ me to be—"

"I don't _want _you to be anything! That's why I didn't tell you! I didn't want you to know about this stuff!"

"Well your plan obviously failed because I _do _know about this stuff and I'm not going to drop it until I get answers!" Of course, part of the reason why I know so much is because of my never ending curiosity about things that are none of my business. But in a way, everything that has to do with my mom automatically affects me, so screw satisfaction reviving the cat that curiosity killed. If satisfaction had a mother then _maybe_ he'd understand why curiosity's a murderer.

(Just so you know, I'm not supporting murder in any way, shape, or form. I'm just saying…)

Mom shakes her head that way people do when they're disappointed. Except that my mom is clearly way more peeved than upset.

"This is all your father's fault. This never would've happened if we hadn't moved here. I told him I didn't want to come back to New York!"

Wait! What does she mean, 'come back?'

"Don't look at me like you didn't know," Mom says, reading my mind. "I'm always telling you stories about how I used to live here. It's where I attended high school. It's where I met your father too!"

Well, I can't deny her ever telling me this, despite me being totally clueless. If there's one thing I do know, it's that I have a habit of zoning out anytime an adult starts a sentence with, "_Back when I was in high school_…."

"Okay, so you used to live here. Big deal! What does that have to do with anything?" I roll my eyes. This better not be her way of subtly changing the topic.

"Karmen, New York is where the Electric Company was _formed_," Mom explains. "It's the only place you'll see people openly using their powers. Have you ever seen a wordball prior to moving here? Better yet, have you ever even _heard_ of one before?"

"Well…no, but—"

"And I bet if we never moved here you never would have."

Man, my Mom seemed to be dead set on keeping this a secret from me. I mean, as big a deal as being a Prankster is, it's not _that_ big of a deal.

"Why did you leave New York in the first place?" I finally ask after moments of silence. Mom's secrecy is really starting to get on my nerves. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep my cool.

Mom sighs. "I needed to get away. The Pranksters had a falling out and I was determined to set my life straight. I wanted to prove that I had changed. So I left the moment I graduated. I assumed you wouldn't find out about this stuff as long as I kept you away from New York, but clearly, I was mistaken—"

"How long did you plan on keeping this little jig up?" I ask, cutting her off. "I mean, it's pretty clear _why _you didn't tell me about any of this before. But the power doesn't skip generations and last time I checked, I'm your only child. I would've discovered my powers eventually, regardless of whether or not we'd moved here. What did you plan on telling me then?"

I expected Mom to be shocked by my knowledge of wordballs and the power. If it did, then she sure as heck didn't show it. My words didn't seem to faze her at all. Talk about disappointment.

"I don't know. I don't even know what I was thinking, joining the group in the first place. I was such a good girl before. I got good grades, I did volunteer work after school. I had never done anything bad before."

I crinkle my brow. If Mom was such a "good girl" then how the heck did she become a Prankster in the first place? The Pranksters I know sure don't seem like the type to let just anyone into their group, and I doubt the Pranksters back then were that much different from the Pranksters now (except, hopefully, less creepy).

"If you're wondering how I became a Prankster…" Mom seems to read my mind again, "…I was recruited."

"_Why_?" The question comes out a lot ruder than intended.

"Because…the Pranksters needed some eyes and ears. People trusted me, people _liked _me. It was easier to sneak around and cause havoc that way."

Well that's just…actually, that's really smart. Smarter than anything the Pranksters now would ever be able to come up with.

Mom continues. "Also…the Pranksters have this rule; any enemy of the Electric Company is an automatic friend of theirs. While I wasn't an enemy per say…I was…well…_rejected _from the Company."

I choke on my own breath. If I were drinking something I probably would have done a full on spit take. "You were _rejected_!? Why?"

Mom shrugs. "I don't really know. There was this girl in the Electric Company who hated me. She seemed to be the leader, so I always assumed she was the reason."

"Oh." I'm not sure whether to laugh or cry. All this information is too much for me to handle right now. But while it's overwhelming, I know that if I leave now Mom will probably never open up about this stuff again. I need to scrape out as much information from her as I can, even if it kills me.

"So did you join the Pranksters for, like, revenge or something?" I ask.

"Partially. I was also head over heels for one of the Pranksters, some strange hypnotist boy. We dated for a while after I joined the group. Never heard from him after I left though…."

Okay, ew. Now that's a little too much "_Back when I was in high school…_" information.

Mom and I talk a little more, but she doesn't tell me anything remotely interesting after that. It's mostly just her telling me every reason why I shouldn't be a Prankster (seriously Mom, you're so _un_convincing). I quickly grow bored and "politely" excuse myself to my room.

Once there I began looking through some boxes. Honestly, I have no idea what I'm looking for. I just need something to take my mind off everything that's been going on recently.

Then I spot something, a photo album.

More specifically, a photo album with pictures from back when my life was normal. Back when things like wordballs, special skills, and gorillas casually reading cookbooks didn't exist.

I flip through it. There are a lot of pictures. Pictures of family members I haven't seen in a while, pictures of old friends, pictures of evil ex-boyfriend Danny (funny, I thought I burned every one of him). Mostly, though, there's picture of me.

I know, way to sound self-centered. But, to be fair, this is _my _photo album.

There's a picture of me dressed as a cat for Halloween. There's one of me in an adorable red and white polka dot bikini that I still have. There's a bunch of pictures of me and my friend, Nicole, making funky faces in the mirror (that reminds me, I really should e-mail her back).

There are also some old photographs in here, from before I was born. There's Mom and Dad on their wedding day, Mom being _obviously_ pregnant with me. There are even pictures of Mom in her graduation cap and gown.

I continue to flip through the album, until one picture throws me completely off guard.

The photo is of a small group of teenagers. In the center of the group is a girl in her mid-teens. Her dark hair is pulled back in a tight ponytail and she's grinning like crazy. There is no doubt that the girl in the photo is my mom, pre-hair dye.

Mom has her arm wrapped around a guy with dark brown hair. He's sort of leaning into her, as if he's about to whisper something in her ear. He is wearing a watch around his neck. '_The hypnotist_,' I realize.

I shudder. The thought of your happily married parents being with anyone else besides each other is the freakiest thing.

On the right is a short girl with straight red hair. I recognize her from some of the other photos I've seen. Apparently, according to the one of her and my mom holding a science fair trophy, her name is Jane.

I wonder for a brief moment if she and my mom actually won the trophy or if they cheated. They are, after all, Pranksters. Then I remember that I really and truly do not care.

There are two more teens in the photograph. I figure they're twins, seeing as they look exactly the same. Either that or they're clones, but I'm pretty sure cloning is illegal. Both of them are tall and muscular, with tanned skin and a mop of hair at the top of their heads.

So these are the famous Pranksters that my mom regrets hanging out with. I'm guessing whatever made her feel so strongly against them hadn't happened yet because she genuinely looks happy in the photograph.

Huh. It feels like forever since I've last seen my mom smile.

I take the picture out of the album and stuff it inside of Layla. This is something I don't want to lose. I might be able to track these ex-Pranksters down on the internet or something. Put social networking to good use.

I yawn. That's probably a better mission for tomorrow. I didn't realize it before, but I'm actually really tired.

I quickly change into something comfortable and crawl into bed. It doesn't take long until I'm out, Prankster-free dreams floating through my mind.

* * *

><p><em>So...what did you think? You like-y? You don't? Please let me know!<em>

_**SPOILER ALERT**: While the whole hypnotist ex-boyfriend thing with Mrs. McBarlen has no big influence on the story, it will come back to haunt you at the very end. And if I ever decide to write a sequel to this (seems unlikely at the moment, but there's always a possibility) it will have a much larger impact on the plot. Just so you know._

_That's all for now. See you next year! (I'M KIDDING!)_

_Actually...no I'm not. December is almost over. 2014, remember?_

_Anyways, bye! :D_

_~BETA :)_


	21. Chapter 21

_Well, it's been forever but I'm finally updating. Here's the 21st chapter of Our Generation's Cupid. _

_Hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>The morning goes by in a blur. Every action from the second I wake up blends together to the point where I'm not even sure if it actually happened or if I just imagined it.<p>

My mind is too occupied with the knowledge of what I discovered last night to care about what's going on in the real world. It's like a freaky obsession. I close my eyes and all I can see is my Mom flicking her wrist and making a purple wordball, over and over again like some scene from a stupid horror movie. Except, I don't _hear _anything, I just watch it happen. That's no surprise though. It's a well known fact that I suck at listening to people.

"_Are you even listening to me?!_"

"Huh?" I look up, almost surprised to find myself in the Electric Diner. Marcus is sitting across from me, waving his hand in my face to try and get my attention. I slap it away.

"No, Marcus. I'm not listening to you."

Marcus frowns. "Want me to repeat myself?"

"No."

"I asked you how you managed to get out of your house," Marcus says anyway, clearly ignoring me. I roll my eyes.

"I don't even know what you're talking about. What do you mean, '_managed to get out of my house'_? How do you think I got out? I dug a hole and _crawled_ my way to the Electric Diner?" I ask sarcastically. "I used the front door!"

"That would be so cool!" Marcus exclaims. "Digging a hole, not using the front door. That's boring. But that's not what I meant. What I meant was, how did you sneak out of your house?"

"I didn't sneak out of my house. Why would I sneak out of my house?"

"Well, you're grounded…aren't you?"

I freeze. Am I grounded? I mean, _yeah_, my mom grounded me, but that was before the whole 'Prankster' thing. Now I'm not so sure anymore.

"Um…well…"

I guess I _should _still be grounded, but considering everything my mom's done, I don't think she has that authority anymore. I mean, it wouldn't be fair. She's a freakin' _Prankster!_ All I did was come home a few hours past my curfew.

I sigh. "I don't know," I reply honestly.

Marcus raises a brow. "How do you not know if you're grounded? Don't parents make it super clear? I know that when I'm grounded my mom looks me straight in the eye, points her finger at me, and says, '_Marcus, you're grounded_.' It really—"

"I don't know, okay?! My mom grounded me but we got into a huge fight last night and I haven't spoken to her since so now I—wait! Why am I even explaining this to you?"

Marcus shrugs. "I don't know. What were you fighting about?"

"Nothing," I reply so quickly I even make myself feel suspicious. I don't care though. There's no way in heck I'm going to tell _Marcus_ of all people that we were fighting about my mom being a Prankster.

Marcus gives me a look, so I add, "It's none of your business, okay? The point is, we were fighting and now I'm avoiding her so I don't know if I'm still grounded or not."

Marcus taps his chin thoughtfully. "I think you still are."

"I don't care what you think," I snap. "I don't even know why I'm here with you right now."

"Because the rest of the Electric Company hates you and you need directions?" Marcus offers.

I want to yell at him for his true, yet completely unnecessary, comment about the Electric Company hating me, but I'm too busy being confused because I don't remember ever asking Marcus for directions, better yet him giving me any.

"What are you talking about? What directions?"

"To Keith's house? That's why you called me, isn't it?"

"I called you?" Okay, this is just getting ridiculous. It's one thing to not remember brushing my hair this morning (which I know I did because my reflection through the window screams _fabulous_), but forgetting a phone call is like forgetting a breath mint when you plan on eating spaghetti because you know there's going to be garlic bread served on the side. It just doesn't happen.

Marcus tilts his head. "Are you okay? You sure you don't have amnesia or something?"

No. I'm just seriously distracted, apparently.

"I'm fine, okay? Let's just go."

"But—"

"_Now!_" I stand up a little too quickly and my smoothie—when did I order this?—tips over. I gasp as strawberry-banana covers the table and my lap, soaking my thighs and staining my white shorts.

"_Seriously!?_"

I groan. Marcus tries to stifle his laughter, but fails miserable. I'm almost tempted to hit him, except that he has all the napkins. Figures.

Of course, just when I think things can't possibly get any worse, I drench myself in smoothie. Today is _not _my lucky day.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes and forty terrible banana puns later (no Marcus, I'm not <em>peeling<em> well), I am out of the diner and in front of Keith Watson's house.

Marcus ditches me for Gilda and the park the moment we catch site of the building. On one hand I'm relieved for obvious reasons, but on the other hand, I'm totally freaking out. I know I probably sound crazy and super paranoid, but I feel like the moment I look an Electric Company member in the eye, I'm going to freak out, break down, and tell them about my mom. Then they'll hate me more than they already do.

Or worse, they'll look me in the eye and just _know _all about my mom. Then they'll hate me more than they already do.

At least with Marcus around I know that if I do happen to freak out, he'll say something stupid and snap me out of it entirely. One of the few perks of having an annoying twelve-year-old boy following you around all the time is that saying the wrong thing at the wrong time comes naturally to them. It's like a sick superpower no one actually wants.

Again, I know I'm just being super paranoid. I was able to look Marcus in the eye and tell him nothing, so I think I can do the same with Keith.

Still I have to force myself to knock on the door and repeat in my head over and over that amongst the many special skills, mindreading is not one of them. If mindreading were a special skill and someone in the Electric Company had it, they would've known about my matchmaking plans and ditched me a lot quicker. Or maybe they wouldn't have ditched me at all because they would tell me to knock it off before I did anything stupid. Or maybe—

"Hello?"

"What?" I look up, recognizing the man who answered the door almost immediately. It's Leo Watson, Keith's dad and the original owner of the Electric Diner. You know, before he opened up a new restaurant and Hector took over.

That's right, I did my research.

"I mean…hi!" I offer him my hand to shake and plaster on the biggest smile I can manage without looking totally possessed. "You must be Mr. Watson. I don't think we've met before. I'm—"

"You're looking for Keith, aren't you?" Mr. Watson asks while giving my hand a firm shake.

I blink, slightly taken aback by his interruption. "Um…yeah. I'm looking for Keith. Is he here?"

Mr. Watson shakes his head. "You just missed him. He told me he was going for a walk. He had his keyboard with him so my bet is that he's at the park."

"Oh, okay." I take a few steps backwards, suddenly feeling awkward. Not only did I waste all that time freaking out over being alone when I easily could've third-wheeled Marcus and Gilda all the way to the park, but now I'm standing in front of Mr. Watson thinking about how I could've third-wheeled Marcus and Gilda instead of thanking him and leaving.

"Thanks," I say finally. "It was really nice meeting you, Mr. Watson."

He smiles at me. "You too, Karmen."

Even though I smile back, I can't help but feel a little uncomfortable as I walk away. There was something odd about the way he said my name. It's not that he said it rudely or anything, it just sounded strange coming from his mouth.

It's not until I'm at the park that I realize it wasn't so much as the way he said my name as it was the fact that he said my name at all. And it's not until I spot Keith sitting on a bench that I realize exactly why;

_I never told Mr. Watson what my name was_.

* * *

><p>"So, do you tell your dad everything?"<p>

Not the best way to start an apology, I realize, but it happens to escape my lips the moment I sit down on the bench next to Keith.

He looks up at me, partially startled but mostly confused. "What do you mean?"

What do _I _mean? Heck if I know. I'm not completely sure why I asked that question in the first place. Like I said, it just sort of escaped my lips. "Nothing. Never mind. I just…I went to your house to find you and your dad already seemed to know who I was even though we've never met. So I was wondering if you maybe told him about…you know…?"

"About how you meddled with our love lives and sort of messed everything up?" Keith shrugs. "I might have mentioned it to him…"

"_Keith!_"

"I didn't go out of my way to tell him. He noticed I wasn't my usual self and asked what was wrong, so I told him." Keith places his finger on the first key of his keyboard and plays a scale. "I didn't describe you to him either. You're always at the diner, or at least nearby. He put two and two together on his own."

I sigh, blowing on a lose strand of hair that's in my face. Some name I'm making for myself. Can't wait until the 'Daughter of Former Prankster' headline comes out. "So you do tell your dad everything. Like, you don't keep secrets from each other?"

"I try my best not to keep things from him, so I can only hope he does the same for me," Keith says as he continually bangs on the same key. "Did you really come all the way to the park to ask me about my relationship with my dad?"

I ignore his question. "You're so lucky," I say instead.

"Lucky how?"

"Lucky that you have such an amazing relationship with your dad. I mean, me and my dad can talk, but not like that. And I definitely can't talk to my mom anymore." Not that I talked to her much to begin with, but now I know I can't.

Keith raises an eyebrow. "Why not? Did she do something?"

Did she do something? Did she _do _something?!

I stand up, suddenly filled with rage but desperate to keep my cool. "_Did she do something?_ Um, yes, actually, she did. She completely ruined my life by being a lying two-faced hypocritical jerk!"

Keith eyes widen. "Okay, Karmen. You need to take a deep breath and calm down. Those are some harsh words to say about the woman who gave birth to you."

"Like I care!" I can feel my face grow warmer. So much for keeping my cool. "She's been lying to me ever since we moved to New York! I had to freakin' confront her, and even then she refused to tell me until she didn't have a choice!" I'm honestly not sure why I'm saying any of this. It's not like I particularly _want_ Keith to know. I mean, despite me wanting his forgiveness, I barely know him. But it all kind of just pours out of me like I'm some broken tap anyway.

"I hate her!" I sit back down again. People are starting to stare but I couldn't care less.

"Hate is a strong word," Keith comments.

I roll my eyes. "That's why I used it. Duh!"

Keith is silent for a moment. "You don't hate her," he says finally. "You only think you hate her because you're upset. While I'm not sure exactly what she lied about, I'm almost certain there's a reason why she did it."

I glare at him. If this was the kind of stuff I wanted to hear I'd just watch PBS Kids. "Thanks for the life lesson, Watson. It's exactly what I needed."

Keith sighs. "I'm sorry. I really don't know what to say." He slowly lifts his keyboard off his lap and places it on the ground. "I don't know why you came to me."

"Neither do I."

We're both silent. So much for my apology. Keith probably wants me gone and I haven't even gotten a chance to say I'm sorry yet.

Well, I did get the chance. It's more like I haven't said I'm sorry simply because I'm…well…me.

"You know, my mom lied to me once," Keith says, breaking the silence.

I look at him. "Let me guess, she lied to you and you got mad. Then you discovered that there was a good reason why she did it—probably to, like, protect you or something—so you forgave her." If this is the direction our conversation is heading, I don't want to hear it.

"Not exactly," Keith says, almost surprising me. "The way I see it, she told me what I wanted to hear rather than what was actually happening."

O_-kay?_ "What did she tell you?"

"That everything was going to be okay."

"And it wasn't?"

"Nope."

I suck in my breath. By the look he's giving me, I can tell I won't like the outcome of this story. Still, I can't help but to ask the dreaded question anyway. "What happened?"

Keith sighs. "It's a long story."

"I've been out of my house for three hours with absolutely no desire to go back anytime soon. Please take as long as you'd like."

And he does. He goes into great detail about his mom and how amazing and beautiful and talented she was. How she used to play the piano every night and sing every morning and how his dad was always trying to teach her how to cook despite the fact that she failed constantly. And Keith looks so happy talking about her too, as if he hasn't spoken of her in years.

With the way he uses the past tense, I'm starting to wonder if he hasn't spoken of her in years.

Keith suddenly stops talking.

"What?" I ask him. "Why did you stop? Was that it?"

He shakes his head. "No, I haven't even started yet. You're making a face."

I am? "Sorry. I'm not, like, annoyed or anything. Just thinking. You can continue."

Keith nods. "Okay…well, my mom was a nurse. She worked in the hospital and was super health-conscious and stuff. So, one day she never came home. It wasn't much since she sometimes took nightshifts. But then days passed and she still didn't come home. Whenever I asked where she was, my dad always said she was in the hospital. I was really confused because my mom was always in the hospital, you know? And when I finally got that she was a patient, I still thought nothing of it because I figured she'd be able to take care of herself. She took care of patients all the time. She took care of me. She could take care of herself."

I'm really starting to hate the way he's using the past tense now. It makes me feel sad and sick. "Keith…."

"Plus she had my dad to help her. He spent every waking moment in the hospital while my aunt raised me—"

"Keith…" I try again. I suddenly start wishing that I hadn't told him to continue. "You really don't have to—"

"I know." He looks me dead in the eyes and doesn't speak for the longest time. He doesn't have to. I know exactly what he's saying.

I nod and put my feet up on the bench, hugging my knees to my chest. It's starting to get cooler now and the wind keeps slapping my hair against my face. "Proceed," I whisper.

Keith nods. "One night, my aunt took me to the hospital. I thought it was for a visit. It wasn't until years later that I realized she took me there to say goodbye."

Oh my gosh.

"It was awful. Whenever I close my eyes, I can still see her lying in that hospital bed. She looked so terrible. I remember climbing into her lap and crying because I knew something wasn't right. But she looked so happy. I think that was the worst part, the fact that she knew she was dying but still managed to smile and talk to me. She _talked_ to me."

"What did she say?" I ask him this so silently I'm not sure if I actually said the words or not.

Keith closes his eyes. "I think her exact words were something along the lines of… 'You're going to be fine. Daddy's going to be fine. I'm going to be fine. Don't be scared. Everything will be okay. I love you. Never forget that.' I don't think I ever did."

"What happened next?" I ask, even though I already know the answer.

"I told her that I loved her too and that was it. Nothing really happened then. After the funeral, my dad didn't do much. He just sat in his bedroom and stared out the window. After my aunt left, I moved under the table and lived on crackers and candy bracelets that Jessica used to make me."

I stay silent. I wouldn't be able to speak, even if I wanted to. There's a frog in my throat and I'm afraid that if I open my mouth, it'll croak.

Keith seems to notice my silence and—unsurprisingly—finds it unusual because he cracks a sad smirk. "This is getting really depressing now. I should probably stop talking."

I shake my head. "What changed?" I ask, my voice shaking like crazy.

"What changed? You mean, with my dad?" Keith shrugs. "One day I found him sitting by the piano. I don't know why—other than the reason that my mom used to play—but it was too difficult to ignore. So I got up from my hiding spot, crawled up into his lap, and played. I was just a little kid so naturally it wasn't much but…I think it was in that moment that my dad finally realized that he had other family to take care of."

I close my eyes and try to imagine a young Keith sitting on his dad's lap and playing the piano. I have no idea what he could possibly be playing, but I imagine it was beautiful.

I open my eyes. "I'm so sorry, Keith. I had no idea."

"I didn't expect you to. It's not exactly something I go around broadcasting to the world."

Well, he didn't seem to have much of a problem telling me. "Why? I mean, why did you tell me this? I know I dissed your life lesson and it was a beautiful story and all, but…"

Keith scratches the back of his neck. "I don't know, you needed to hear it? You said your mom lied to you and—I mean, I realize our situations are nothing alike. Plus, my dad and I did turn out okay, so I guess she didn't really lie to me to begin with..."

I stop him. "It's okay, Keith. You're right. I did need to hear it." I smile and put my feet back on the ground, leaning forward to give him a hug. "Thank you."

"No problem," He pulls away and clears his throat. "Look, Karmen, I'm not saying what your mom did was right. I don't know what she did and I don't expect you to tell me. I just think you should put whatever it is you're upset about into perspective. Your mom loves you, doesn't she?"

"I should hope so. I mean, yeah. She does."

"And, do you love her?"

"…Yeah."

"Do you really think that she would ever say or do anything to deliberately hurt you?"

"Okay! I see your point. I shouldn't be mad at her, should I?"

Keith shakes his head. "You're allowed to be mad, Karmen. You have every right to be mad. Just…remember the reasons why you shouldn't be."

Noted. "You're really smart, do you know that?"

"So I've been told."

I laugh, but it sounds kind of pathetic. I feel kind of pathetic too. "I'm sorry Keith. I came here to apologize to you, not to vent out my feelings. I was supposed to make things right with you, yet you ended up the one making me feel better."

"Don't apologize, okay? We're cool."

Hearing him say those words, in a way, makes me feel even worse. "You're a really good friend. And probably an ace boyfriend, except…."

"Jules and I broke up?"

"So I've heard," I sigh. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

I'm ready to object, but seeing his joking face, I decide against it. "No, I'm really not. _But_, I acknowledged the fact that I should be. _And_ I actually am sorry for the mess I caused so that has to count for something…right?"

Keith bites his lip, as if considering my argument. "…Yeah. I guess it does count for something. You are forgiven."

"Good. Now let me make it up to you by…"

"By what?"

"By…" My eyes light up as an idea forms in my head. Keith seems to notice, as he sits upright at a startling speed.

"Whatever crazy idea is forming in your head right now, _please_ de-form it."

"No way. I screwed up your relationship and friendship and I need to fix it."

"Please don't."

"Yes, I will," I stand up. "I'm going to fix this and everything is going to go back to normal."

"Normal is overrated!" Keith calls to me as I turn my back on him.

"That's okay!" I walk away, no real destination on my mind. While I certainly feel a lot better than I did before, I'm still not quite ready to go home yet. I'm not big on going back to the diner either, not after the whole smoothie spill incident.

As I walk, I spot Marcus behind a tree and grab him by the shirt collar, dragging him along with me.

"Oh! Hi Karmen!" Marcus says cheerfully, despite the fact that I grabbed him mid-date. "How were things with Keith?"

"Great, listen." I stop walking abruptly, lowering my voice. "I need to ask you a favour, okay? Call Shock. Ask him if I can borrow the keys to the diner."

Marcus cocks his head. "Why? It's not closed."

"Not yet," I correct him, "but it will be. And when it is, that's when I'll set my plan in motion."

* * *

><p><em>Hmm...what's Karmen up to? I guess we'll just have to wait and see.<em>

_XOXOX BETA_


	22. Chapter 22

_HEY YOU GUYS!_

_ So there's, like, two (maybe three?) chapters left of this story—but Beta! There are so many loose ends. How on earth are you going to resolve them all in two (maybe three?) chapters?_

_ Well here's a funny story._

_ Alpha and I were talking about Fanfiction. We usually talk about her stories (they're mysteries and I like coming up with theories), but that particular day we were talking about OGC. We were discussing the plot and making jokes, but one thing led to another and long story short;_

_ There's going to be a sequel._

_ I was already contemplating writing one when Alpha came up with this crazy idea that I HAVE TO USE, so you can thank her. I've already started plotting, recently came up with a title (actually, Alpha came up with it too, so thank her again), and created a cover which will be posted on Tumblr. I also changed the cover to this story so they're similar._

_ That is all. Please enjoy :)_

* * *

><p><em> There's an awkward moment when you realize this show first aired in 2009, last aired in 2011, and the year now is 2015. There's an equally awkward moment when you realize I posted this story in 2011 (still cringing at the horrible writing in the early chapters) and the year now is 2015. I don't own the show. I only own this story. I don't even own the characters, only Karmen P. McBarlen.<em>

_ That is all. Please enjoy. :P_

* * *

><p>Getting Shock to lend me the keys to the diner was easy.<p>

To be fair, Marcus did all the convincing. I'm not sure how he did it considering the look Shock gave me when I went to retrieve them showed such an amount of uneasiness (and confusion, but I can't blame him for that). Then again, it _is _Marcus we're talking about. Shock probably promised him the keys as a peace offering to stop Marcus from singing or something.

Getting Jules and Keith to meet me at the diner was easy too. Again, that was all Marcus' doing. Even though I (sort of) made things right with both of them, I figured they'd still be more likely to come if he asked instead of me. I also figured it would be better if they were unaware of what exactly was going on or that I was the one behind it.

Okay, I know that sounds like a really bad idea, but, in my defense, agreeing to meet Marcus at the Electric Diner when it is supposed to be closed is equally bad. Possibly worse.

The real hard part was getting Jessica to come. I tried to get Marcus to do that for me too, and he did. Unfortunately, according to Marcus, Jessica knew right away that I was the one behind it and blew him off. Or, I guess, blew me off. Either way, Jessica's rejection left me to do what was possibly the hardest thing I've done in a while. Even harder than spending time with Marcus or apologizing to Jules.

I had to talk to her myself.

* * *

><p>"Look Jess, I know you're still mad at me and Jules and Keith and probably Marcus for hanging out with me rather than following you around like a lost dog. I get it. But you can't avoid us forever."<p>

Although, I must admit, she has been doing an awfully good job at it considering I haven't seen her since the fight. It's ridiculous because I've been spending most of my free time at the diner with Marcus, a place I was pretty sure the Electric Company lived until recently.

She must have been working extra hard to avoid me. I applaud her for the effort.

Too bad I put more of an effort into tracking her down.

Jessica looks up from the comic book she's reading, startled. "Karmen? How did you know I was here?"

Two words; Marcus Barnes. The little dude may be annoying, but I can't deny that he's resourceful. One phone call from him had me racing to this old library. Of course, I don't say this to Jessica. She's already mad at me, Keith, Jules, and (naturally) all the Pranksters. I doubt she's that upset about me and Marcus (she should know by now how I feel about him), and I don't need her adding him to the list.

So I shrug. "Lucky guess?"

Jessica is about to say something but, suddenly remembering she's supposed to be mad at me, shuts her mouth and glares instead.

I sigh. "Oh, come on Jessica. It's been forever. I get that you're still ticked, but you can't be _that_ mad at me still."

"Well, I am." She lifts her comic book up so I can't see her face anymore. _Mighty Bright Knight_, the title reads. I remember those comics. I was never that into them, but my stupid ex-boyfriend Danny loved them and made me read them with him all the time. Ugh.

I grab the comic book from her and throw it over my shoulder. "You can't read your feelings away!" I yell, getting an irritated _shush_ from the librarian as a result. She's an older woman with glasses and grey hair. I awkwardly wave at her, before turning my attention back to Jessica.

If Jess was angry before, she looks just about ready to kill me now.

I take a step back. I never noticed how scary Jessica is when she's angry. I know she can be pretty sassy and somewhat mean (not as mean as me, of course), but when it really comes down to it, Jessica is honestly terrifying.

Note to self; try not to peeve her off…_again_.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened between the three of you." I say. "It sucks, but—"

"No, you're not," Jessica interrupts. "You don't even care."

I sigh. The fact that she thinks I'm remorseless kind of hurts. I realize I'm not the nicest person, but I'm also not completely heartless.

"Of course I care, Jessica." I try again. "You're my friend and—"

"Friends don't lie to each other."

Okay, seriously?!

"You're right," I admit. "Friends don't lie. They shouldn't lie to each other." I take a deep breath, trying to apologize for the _third_ time. "Which is why I'm—I swear Jessica, don't you _dare_ interrupt me again—sorry. For everything. It wasn't very cool of me."

Jessica gives me one of those annoyed faces, as if to ask, "_Are you done yet_?" Instead, she asks me for her comic.

"No. I hate _Mighty Bright Knight_."

Jessica scowls.

"Besides," I ignore her. I'm still not finished yet. "I need you to tell me you'll meet me at the diner like Marcus asked before."

"You mean after hours?" She looks at me in disbelief. "Why on earth would I do that?"

"So we can talk."

"We are talking—"

"_Really_ talk." It's my turn to interrupt Jess now. "I apologized to you but it's clear you still haven't forgiven me, which isn't cool. You were pretty much my first friend here and I want to know we're okay. I want to fix everything and this is the only way I know how."

Jessica raises an eyebrow. "By making me meet you at the Electric Diner at midnight?"

"Don't question my methods!" I snap, earn another equally annoyed _shush_ from the librarian.

I make a face. What's she going to do, kick me out of the library? That's already happened to me, like, five times in my life. Clearly it hasn't taught me anything. It's not like I enjoy reading that much anyway.

"Please," I say, turning my attention back to Jessica. "Just promise me you'll meet me at the diner." I'm getting desperate now, though I try my hardest not to let it show.

Jessica looks uncertain.

"It doesn't have to be at midnight," I explain. "You can come whenever." Preferably before the clock strikes twelve, but at this point it's in my best interest not to be too picky.

Jessica stares at me for a long moment, studying me.

"Fine," she says at last, the corners of her mouth turning upwards slightly. It's not exactly a smile, but it's the closest I've had—and will probably ever get—in a while, so I take it.

"Great! So I'll meet you at the diner—"

"Just give me my comic book back."

* * *

><p>Even though Jessica told me that she'd be there, I'm still surprised when she shows up at the diner. And even though it was her choice to come, her body language makes it clear that she does not want to be here.<p>

"This better be quick," Jess mumbles when I greet her at the door. "I should be at Lisa's house right now. I told my mom I was going there and I am _not _a liar."

"And I am. Yeah, yeah." I escort her to the back, keys clutched in one hand and Layla tucked safely under the other.

Jessica looks around. "Why are you taking me to the basement?" She asks, eying me carefully as I open the door. Instead of answering her, I motion towards it. Jessica hesitates, but eventually enters. I follow her.

Inside the basement, Jules and Keith are slouched in opposite sides of the room. It's sort of sad in a weird way. Like, I know they broke up or whatever, but they make it seem like one of them has a deadly disease that's super contagious. My bet is that it's Jules.

Neither Jules nor Keith looks very surprised to see me with Jessica. Jules probably picked up what was going on along the way whereas I'm pretty sure Keith knew this entire time. Jessica, on the other hand, looks completely shocked.

"You didn't tell me Keith and Jules were going to be here!"

Of course not. "I'd I had told you, you wouldn't have come." I tried to explain. "You almost didn't come when you thought it was just me you were going to talk to."

Jessica pushes me aside and goes for the door. She attempts to open it, but it won't budge. "It's locked!" she yells.

I dangle the keys in her face. She tries to grab them but I dodge out of the way. Considering that this my third time doing this (Keith and Jules were no happier about this arrangement), I've gotten a lot better at the "Keep the Keys Away from the Angry Teenager" game.

"I'm not letting you out until the three of you apologize to each other," I say, moving the keys from my right hand to my left.

"You cannot be serious."

I locked three fourteen-year-olds in the basement of a diner at night. It doesn't get any more serious than that.

"Your friend is crazy," Jules unnecessarily pipes in from her corner. I roll my eyes at her.

"She's not my friend!" Jessica snaps.

"Well, she's certainly not mine!"

"Guys!" Keith stands up straight. "Since clearly none of us wants to be here, why don't we just apologize so that we can leave already?"

"I will when she will!" Jules and Jessica say in unison, pointing at each other.

Wow. To be honest, I expected them to take the Keith root and, at least, _pretend _to apologize so that they can go on with the rest of their lives angry and miserable. At this rate, we're going to be here all night. I should have brought a pillow.

The back and forth goes on for what feels like _hours_. I'm guessing Jessica and Jules don't argue often, because they've managed to let out years of pent up anger in a matter of minutes. The worst part of it all is that their arguments have literally nothing to do with the reason I locked them down here in the first place.

I'm really starting to reconsider this plan.

"Jessica! Jules! Keith?" I try to get their attention, but they don't hear me. That, or they're ignoring me. Either way, I'm going to need a blow horn to get them to stop yelling at each other. Or a Marcus.

I take out my phone and text him an SOS message. He responds within seconds with what has to be the most useless advice I've ever gotten from him.

**Use you power.**

What the heck is that supposed to mean? I need _real_ help. I want to call Marcus and tell him that, but…I don't know. I guess I've reached that level of desperation where I'm willing to try pretty much anything, no matter how stupid it sounds.

Sighing, I flick my wrist and throw a wordball that flies straight between Jess and Jules and hits the wall.

_**Shut up!**_

Jessica, Keith, and Jules stare at the wall for a really long time before finally turning around to look at me. They're eyes are wide, like I've scared them half to death or something, which is ridiculous. All I did was throw a wordball. It's nothing they don't see, like, everyday single freakin' day of their lives.

"…What?" I swipe the rude message away.

"You threw a straight wordball," Keith says. "But…."

_Oh_…I stare at my hand. I know I've improved, but I never realized how much I've improved until now. They don't know about my training sessions with Shock yet, so I guess they didn't expect such a smooth throw to come from me.

Or, in Jules case, didn't expect anything to come from me.

Jules rubs her eyes, like she doesn't believe what she's seeing. "She's one of _you_?"

By "one of them" I'm guessing she's referring to me being an Electric Company member, which I am not. I don't have to say anything, though, because Jessica is quick to shut it down.

"No, she's not—wait! What's _that_ supposed to mean?

Oh my gosh. Do they even want to leave? Because, I'm starting to get the feeling that they don't….

Keith walks up to me, clearly annoyed, although I'm not sure if it's towards me, Jess and Jules, or the entire situation in general. Maybe all three? "Can you let this one go? I want to go home."

I'm going to go with all three.

I shake my head, raising my voice to make sure the other two girls hear me. "If those two would stop arguing and just _apologize_ to each other—"

"_Fine_!" Jules sighs loud and dramatically. "Jessica, I am _so_ very sorry that I agreed to go out with Keith. It was a horrible, _horrible_ mistake and I hope you can forgive me."

Silence. I look at Jules. She sounded genuine, but her eyes shine in a way that implies she's about to cause complete chaos in ten seconds flat. Still, I decide to give her the benefit of the doubt, probably my second dumbest move of the night. (I still really wish I'd brought that pillow).

"That being said, I hope you can someday thank me because I also did you a huge favour; Keith is a terrible kisser."

There goes to show you, never trust a girl with a pretty name.

Jessica narrows her eyes. "You call _that _an apology, Jules? Well, here is mine. _I'm sorry you are such a terrible person_."

"Well in that case, I'm sorry I was ever your friend!" Jules screeches.

"I wish I was never your friend!" Jessica retorts.

Jules gasps. "You take that back!"

"Make me!"

"I'm sorry I ever agreed to do this," Keith mumbles to himself.

Oh my gosh. I wasn't expecting automatic hugs and kisses or anything stupid like that, but I also never expected them to act this ridiculous. What's the point of holding three teenagers hostage if they don't even attempt to do what is needed to escape? Total waste of my time.

"Waste of _your_ time?"

Shoot. Did I just say that last part out loud? And just when I thought things couldn't possibly get any worse…

"This is all _your_ fault! If you hadn't gotten all caught up in our business, then you wouldn't feel so obligated to fix this!" Jules yells. "I barely know you! What do you want from me?"

To apologize to Jessica and Keith for being such a jerk? I thought I made that pretty obvious.

Keith steps between Jules and me, which is kind of pointless considering we're on opposite sides of the room and Jules has (so far) made zero attempts to jump me. I wouldn't put it past her to, though. I wouldn't put it past myself.

"Jules…" Keith starts.

"Jules is right!" Jessica jumps in, pointing an accusatory finger at me. "Just like I suspected, you don't care about what you've done at all! You just want to stop feeling bad about it! You just want to stop feeling guilty all the time!"

It's funny how quickly the tables turn. One minute Jessica and Jules are at each other's throats and now I'm the one about to be slaughtered. I guess it's all on me, though. I really should have seen this coming.

"Guys, come on. Stop it," Keith protests. "We can't blame Karmen for everything. I know she can be a bit…_intense_, but she's only trying to help."

Intense? Who the heck is he calling intense?

Jules puts her hands on her hips. "If she's trying to help, then she's doing a terrible job at it."

"Clearly," Jessica agrees.

Keith nods. "Yeah, Karmen is doing a really bad job at trying to help us."

Seriously, what the heck is this? Two seconds ago Keith was defending me, now it's Everyone Hate on Karmen Day? "Would you guys stop talking about me like I'm not here? You realize that I'm right here, right?"

Apparently they don't as they continue blatantly ignoring me. At least the screaming has stopped.

"Great, so we all agree that Karmen sucks and her efforts to fix things have failed us," Jessica throws her hands up in the air. "That doesn't change a thing."

"Hey, at least she put in some effort," Keith points out.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jules asks.

Keith shrugs. "Karmen is responsible for a lot of things. Lying…not minding her own business…kissing Manny—"

"Thank you, Keith!" I glare at him. I don't know what he's doing, but if he's trying to help me then he should stop.

"But…" Keith eyes me carefully. "She is not responsible for this. Karmen has apologized for everything she's done—to me, at least. She shouldn't be the one fixing this because she didn't cause it."

"What are you talking about?" Jessica asks. "Karmen is the one who—"

"Doesn't know when to mind her own business? Yeah, she is. But she didn't make you like me, or Jules like me, or me like you, or whatever. She didn't force me and Jules to date and, as hard as she tried, she most definitely is not the reason we broke up, or why we're all so miserable. That's all on us."

Keith looks at me again. I think he expects me to say something, but I can't. I'm honestly speechless, which is pretty uncommon for me, so I shrug instead. He keeps talking.

"It's also all on us to fix this. We shouldn't have to rely on her to do something crazy like lock us in the basement of the Electric Diner just so we start speaking to each other again."

Jessica and Jules look at each other, the two rendered speechless as well. It's pretty clear what they're thinking though, because I'm thinking the exact same thing. Keith has, once again, spoken the honest truth. He's just bursting with wisdom, isn't he?

As I stand there staring at him like an idiot, I realize that this is the second time in less than twenty-four hours that Keith has helped me without me even asking or doing anything in return (except, I suppose, this, to some extent). No wonder both Jessica and Jules like him.

After many moments of silence, Jessica finally speaks. "I guess I…might have overreacted a bit." she admits.

"A _bit_?" Jules' comment results in glares from the three of us. She quickly backtracks. "I mean…I was pretty bad too."

Jess continues. "I should have—" she pauses, looking around. I notice her eyes linger on Keith for a millisecond longer. "…I should have been happy for you. Both of you. I didn't mean to get so jealous."

"Jealous?" Jules' eyebrows raise and I suddenly remember the conversation we had when I went to her house. About how lucky Jessica is all the time and how much Jules wanted to have that one thing Jessica couldn't, or was too afraid to admit. I expect Jules to break down and explain everything, like she did with me, but she doesn't. She doesn't have to. Deep down I'm sure Jessica already knows.

"I'm sorry," Jules says instead. This time I'm certain that she means it.

The atmosphere of the room changes as the tension that once filled the air is replaced with sadness and sorrow. Jessica looks like she's about to cry. I'm pretty sure Jules actually _is _crying. I can barely hear Keith over the voice in my own head.

_My work here is done_.

They don't need me anymore. It's possible they never needed me at all. Just a person crazy enough to lock them in a basement, as well as someone willing to speak the truth and knock some sense into them.

Still, I stick around. It's not like I have anywhere better to go anyway, unless I want to go home. Besides, there's still one last thing .

I look over at Jessica. She's wiping at her eyes, even though she's not really crying. She looks up at me, and we make eye contact for a split second before she looks away. I frown. Looks like our friendship is still dead. I'm about to walk up to her when—to my surprise—_she _walks up to _me_.

I open my mouth to speak, but close it instantly. I know I should be apologizing again for the millionth time, but before I gather up the words to even consider telling her, she speaks up.

"I'm still mad at you."

I nod because I'm not really sure how to respond to that. Of _course_ she's still mad at me. Why wouldn't she be? She thinks I used her, and that's not something people get over very quickly or easily.

"But…" Jessica pauses, running a hand through her thick curls. "…I still want to be your friend."

Hearing those words gives me a strange sense of relief. Like, suddenly everything that's happened doesn't matter anymore because Jessica forgives me.

Okay, so she doesn't forgive me _exactly_. In fact, she blatantly said that she's still mad. But, she's talking to me again, and she did say that she still wants to be friends, so there's that. Also, she's smiling again. A _real _smile this time, not the weird half-smile, half-I-still-want-to-kill-you look she gave me at the library. It's not a happy smile, per say, but it's the kind of look I need to know for sure that she means what she says.

"I want to be your friend too," I reply after a moment, and it's the truth. Because if I've learned anything from this…_interesting _journey, it's that, whether or not I ever join the Electric Company, I still want to be their friend.

Jessica nods. "That's what I thought." She turns to walk away, but I feel obligated to stop her.

"Jessica—wait!" I grab her hand, pulling her back. There's no way I'm letting her go that easily, not without getting one last apology out. "I'm really am sorry for everything."

She stares at me long and hard, studying my face for what feels like eternity. At last, she speaks. "I know."

I let go of her, watching as she walks back to Keith and Jules, who are having a conversation of their own. I'm hoping it's about the breakup. Jules is obviously still a little down about it, and I know for a fact that talking helps.

I walk over to the stairs and take a seat, placing Layla on my lap. Her sparkly red cover stares at me, begging to be opened. I'm about to, when the sound of Jessica voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Hey, Keith?"

He looks at her. "Yeah?

Jessica hesitates, clearly contemplating her next words. "What were you saying about liking me?"

I automatically look at Jules, expecting so much as an eye roll from her. Surprisingly, she doesn't do anything more than smile. If there's any sign of jealousy left in her, it doesn't show. While things are still going to be a bit rocky, I guess she's mostly just happy to have her best friend.

Keith scratches the back of his neck. "Did I say that?"

Jessica and Jules both nod. I guess I'm not the only one who didn't overlook _that _part of his speech.

"Yes, yes you did."

I smile, pulling a pen out from my boot. I open Layla up to a brand new page. A fresh start, kind of like with me and the Electric Company. Cheesy, I know, but not far from the truth.

It feels like forever since I've last written, but so much has happened and I have to document it for future reference. You know, for when I become rich and famous and people ask me about my teenage-hood. I need more to say than just—what have I written?

I flip back a few pages and a folded up piece of paper falls out. I lift it off the ground and open it. It's the page that the Pranksters stole from me when I lost Layla. The one that they gave to Jessica, which started this whole mess. I thought I threw it out.

I skim it. My plans to play Cupid and make them happy, all on this little piece of paper. I was so certain I could do it then. It's almost laughable knowing the results now.

I totally failed…didn't I?

I look up at Jessica and Keith. They're certainly not together, and probably won't be for a while, but things are definitely looking up for them. According to Lisa, her and Hector are still together, and I can happily say that it was my doing. Apparently Marcus and Gilda are hanging out now, which I had absolutely nothing to do with, but I guess I'm happy for them. As for Danny and Annie, I've seen them around and, by the looks of it, they don't need my help. If I ever decided to help, considering all the trouble they, and the rest of the Pranksters, have caused.

So…how badly did I _really _fail?

I can't help but to smile. Maybe I didn't screw up as bad as I thought I did. Or maybe I screwed up so bad that it worked. Either way, I'm happy because I know my Cupid instincts are still there. While recent events have taught me to tone it down a lot, it's not something I'm going to give up entirely because it's a part of me that I'm not ready to let go of just yet. Probably never will be.

Putting pen to paper, I begin to write.

_**Mission accomplished.**_

* * *

><p><em>That is all. I hope you enjoyed. ;)<em>

_XOXOX BETA_


	23. Chapter 23

_So here's the deal._

_There was supposed to be two or three more chapters left but I decided to cut it short and type out one last chapter. Then I realized that it would mean that this story would end at twenty-three chapters which is awkward for me because I like even numbers. So then I cut this already shortened chapter in half so it would end at twenty-four chapters. Then I realized how close twenty-four is to twenty-five. While twenty-five is not technically an even number, it's a very satisfying number. So I further chopped this chapter in half. _

_So now instead of one lengthy chapter, I have three relatively short ones. I say relatively because they're the length of my chapters in the earlier days when I first started writing fanfiction._

_I realize that this explanation is rather unnecessary and I wasted a good three minutes typing this out for no good reason, but whatever. :P_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>By the time I make it home I am extremely exhausted. Turns out holding two of your friends (and Jules) hostage in hopes of getting them to make up with each other really takes a toll on you. Who would have guessed?<p>

I am so tempted to roll myself up in a blanket and hibernate until next summer, but I know I shouldn't even be thinking about sleep right now. Not when there's still one last thing left on my to-do list.

"Mom...? Are you home yet?"

My voice cracks and I internally scream at myself for sounding so pathetic. She's my mom, for goodness sakes. I know I shouldn't be nervous and, really, I'm not. I'm just…_cautious_ of talking to her. Last time we spoke, it was mostly screaming. And even though we did sort of talk afterwards, the tension was still sky high. I also found out that she's a Prankster, which still freaks me out a little, so...

No. No excuses. It's now or never.

"Mom?" I try again, this time more confidently.

My mom walks out of the kitchen, dressed in her work clothes. She's also wearing an apron and waving around a wooden spoon, so it's my best bet that she's baking something. Weird. My mom never bakes for fun, especially not while dressed in anything other than sweats.

"Yes Karmen?" She dangles the spoon with her thumb and forefinger, letting whatever batter she's made drip on the carpet. Better that than her clothes, I guess.

"Mom," I repeat myself, not really sure what to say next. I wish I had put more thought into this, but I'm not one for planning ahead unless I'm scheming.

But this isn't a scheme. It's an honest apology which can only go downhill from here. I can sense it.

"Karmen."

The awkwardness between us is just as noticeable as it is extremely uncomfortable. Mom keeps reaching for her hair then letting go. My eyes won't stop drifting to the mysterious puddle forming beneath the spoon. It looks like vanilla.

_Jeez, Karmen! Get it together!_

My internal screaming turns into mental slapping as I realize how stupid this is. All I have to do is say two words. Two. Freakin'. Words. Then I can put all this craziness behind me and move on for good.

…Okay, maybe not "for good". I'm still processing the whole "my mom's a prankster" thing and it's going to take me a lot longer than a day or two to get over it.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"…You're baking."

Dang it! Wrong two words.

Mom tilts her head slightly. Clearly I'm not the only one who expected something better and a lot less obvious to come out of my mouth. "Yes, Karmen. I'm baking."

"Why? I mean, what—no, _why_?" I can't help myself. As long as I'm pointing out the obvious, I might as well be getting answers about the not-so-obvious.

Mom unties her apron, finally putting the messy spoon down. "Oh, you know."

No, actually. I don't know. If I knew then I doubt I'd be asking in the first place! Still, I accept her lame response because I'm ready to get this over with. I can only avoid apologizing for so long, so what's the point of avoiding it at all?

"Mom," I say this one final time, certain that I'll get it right. "I'm…I am so…I just—I can't!"

_Dang it!_

I put my hands on my face and groan loudly. Why can't I get this right? "I'm trying to apologize to you and I just—I don't know!"

I begin pacing the room, then stop myself. I need to sit and calm myself down.

"This is so stupid," I take a seat on the couch, grabbing a throw pillow and hugging it against my chest. "I'm not even mad at you anymore, just this." It feels like my brain is exploding.

"What?" My mom takes a seat next to me. I can feel her eyes watching me but I refuse to look at her.

"_This_," I repeat, gesturing at nothing. "This entire situation. Moving to New York. You lying about the power and being a Prankster. It's a lot."

"Well," Mom leans back on the couch, tucking a strand of her blond hair behind her ear. "You haven't been completely honest with me either. I happen to recall you _not _telling me you have the power."

I roll my eyes but don't respond. How can I when she kind of has a point? I should have told her from the start. I wish I did. While I certainly would not know as much as I do now, things would not have unfolded as messily as they did.

Would it have been worth it? Would I really be willing to trade the knowledge of my Mom being a Prankster to avoid this awkwardness and the jumbled mess that is my thoughts? I honestly could not tell you.

I hug the pillow tighter.

"So we both made mistakes." I'm surprised to hear my mom talk again and finally make eye contact with her against my will. "Now what?"

"Accept it and move on?" I shrug before answering my own question. "I don't think I can do that. I thought I could, but I can't. I can't just let it go like nothing happened. Something happened. I acted like a jerk and _you_…." I trail off. The last thing I want is to go off all accusatory again. That never gets me anywhere.

Mom sits up straight again, placing her hands on my knees.

"You don't have to, Karmen. I never expected you to. But if not that, then what? What can you do? What can _we_ do to make this better?" Jeez. She sounds like _such _a mom right now, it's ridiculous.

I shrug again in response.

"Well, what do you want?"

What do_ I_ want? What I want is for this conversation to be over. I want things to go back to the way that they were. I want my mom to not be a Prankster. I want to believe that she will never lie to me again. I_ want_ her to never lie to me again. I want…I want….

"I want a promise."

"A promise?" Mom repeats, like it's the craziest idea she's ever heard. Maybe it is. "To never fight again?"

I scoff. "Puh-_lease_. With my temper? Like that will ever happen."

Even though it wasn't meant as a joke, we both crack a small smile.

"No, Mom. What I meant was a promise to try and be honest with each other from now on. No more keeping giant chunks of your life secret from me or hiding the fact that I've developed weird powers overnight."

As the words leave my mouth, I realize how true they are. I don't want her to hide things from me anymore and I don't want to hide things from her.

"That's what you want? For me to be honest with you?"

I nod. "That's what all this is about, isn't it?"

I raise my pinky up like I used to when I was younger and would make pinky promises with her. Back then it was over silly things, like hiding shopping sprees from Dad. This time, it's serious.

Mom stares at me like she's trying to figure out whether I'm being serious or not. I guess she expected something more certain from me. After all, the only way either of us can break this promise is if the other actually finds out we're keeping secrets.

But I know my mom and I know that if she agrees to this promise, she'll in the very least try.

I also know myself. And I know that if it's something important to me, like this promise is, I will try too.

Mom links her pinky with mine, indicating that she is all in. We stay that way for a while, silent, staring at each other. Finally, I am the one to break it.

"So? Are there any other life-changing secrets you've left out of your autobiography?"

Mom doesn't reply. She just smiles. It's the saddest smile I've ever seen. Her eyes are watering and I'm certain she's about to cry. Instead, she pulls me in for a hug.

The oven dings. She smells likes vanilla. It's the warmest, most comforting hug I have ever received.

And it's the only response that I need.

* * *

><p><em>XOXOX BETA<em>


End file.
